The Diary of a Witch, Volume I
by fantasylover12001
Summary: Jubilee Johanson is one of those students who isn't always noticed. But that doesn't mean she doesn't notice what's going on around her. See Harry's years at Hogwarts through one of his peers who is even more different then he is.
1. Prologue: August

The Diary of a Witch: Volume I

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros do. I do however own the characters Jubilee Johanson and Owen Hollins so don't use them in a story without my permission. I am not making any money off of this (though it would be nice if I were) so please do not sue. You won't get anything anyway except for a pile of college bills and books.

Summery: Jubilee Johanson is one of those students who is not always noticed. But that doesn't mean she doesn't notice what's going on around her. See Harry's years at Hogwarts through the eyes of one of his peers who is even more different then he is...

Authors Notes: This is my first Harry Potter fic so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! This is also a rewrite of the first chapter because when I read it over I realized it wasn't going the way I meant it too. This is just the prologue. The rewrite of chapter 1 will be done by Wednesday.

PROLOGUE: AUGUST

Sunday, August 10, 1991, Manor, Great Britain,

Magic.

That explains a lot.

It explains how I survived that car crash that killed my parents instantly. I thought I had just fallen through the door like the witnesses said I did. That I imagined disappearing right through the door.

It also explains all the weird stuff that keeps happening around me. Like when Alyssa Sloan grew that wart out of no where after she made fun of the weird flower shaped beauty mark on the side of my neck. The one I really hate and try to hide whenever I can. That was kind of weird.

Funny. But weird.

I figured it was one of those things. But now I know it's because I'm a witch. A witch who's just been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope the food will be decent at least.

Not that it matters. I'll be going regardless of what the food is like or whether I want to (which I do, sort of). It's Grandfather's big chance to get rid of me. All the English boarding schools didn't have any openings. He was starting to look into schools in Switzerland. SWITZERLAND! I'm a California girl. I so do NOT do snow. It's bad enough being in England where it rains ALL THE FREAKING TIME! It's even worse here at the manor because we're in the moor area of Great Britain. Wherever Hogwarts is, I hope it doesn't rain.

At least I'll be able to get away from the manor. Two years, I've been living here and the place still gives me the creeps. Though it's not haunted like all the locals say it is because I've never seen any ghosts. Unless you count our butler Jacob. He's got to be in his hundreds. He hardly ever talks and he keeps mixing up me with my grandmother. Though Lorelai is a better name than Jubilee. Sort of.

I don't know how he can mix the two of us up. I've seen pictures of her and we hardly look alike. True, we both have black hair but she had blue eyes while I have brown eyes. Her hair was really long and I keep mine to my chin so I don't have to mess with it. She has that English decent look about her while I am clearly Chinese-American (my Mom was Chinese). She's always looking ladylike and wore dresses while I can't stand to dress up and wear combat boots all the time with jeans that often have doodles on them that I've drawn when I'm bored.

I can only hope that Hogwarts isn't strict with their dress codes.

Tuesday, August 20, Room at Manor,

Well. So much for a tearful good-bye. Not that I was expecting one. I mean this is Grandfather we're talking about. He's made it clear from day one that he hates kids and that I'm a complete burden to him and that I should be grateful he is charitable enough to take me in at all. Grateful in his book means staying out of his way. So it's very rare when I'm called into his office. Something I'm very thankful for because his office makes me nervous and when I'm nervous I tend to fidget, ramble, and be more klutzy then usual. It's not a pleasant feeling.

The fact that Grandfather's really intimidating in his black suits and dull ties does not help. Neither does his seven feet of height as opposed to my four foot...something. I'm very short, let me put it that way. All in all, not a good combination.

The 'chat' we had wasn't much fun either. I put quotation marks around the word chat because really our conversations are me sitting in a really big uncomfortable leather chair listening to him either a) complain about my behavior, b) telling me everything that is wrong with me even though I pretty much already know what is wrong with me, thank you very much or c) telling me he is going on yet another business trip. He's always going on business trips all over Europe. I'm not even entirely sure what it is that he does. I think it has something to do with insurance because I overheard him and a few of his coworkers who he always invites over for that dull Christmas party every year talk about some dudes account. If he's not a insurance guy then he might be a banker. But bankers don't travel much from what I know.

Anyway, today the conversation was C. He's going to be in Paris for the next two weeks. So I won't be seeing him when I leave for Diagon Alley in London on Sunday. Guess hoping he would actually care enough to say good-bye to me was too much. I'm not even really going to miss him to tell you the truth. Even after two years he's a complete stranger to me. I never had any contact with him before Mom and Dad died. In fact, I didn't even know he EXISTED until the car crash. Mom and Dad never mentioned him before.

I'm actually closer to the staff then I am to him. Pretty sad when you think about it. Even if they are a great people. There are four people on the staff. Angela is the head housekeeper and the person who is mainly in charge of me. Luckily she has six daughters who are all grown up so she has a little more parenting experience then Grandfather, even though hypothetically he raised my Dad. She pretty much runs the whole manor. She's in charge of hiring the maids who come and go. The longest any has lasted has been a month. Between Grandfather who tends to yell when he's interrupted at work and Angela who is pretty intimidating when she's mad the maids usually all get scared off.

The second person is Jacob the butler who I've mentioned before. He's been here at the manor longer then anybody. He was here when my DAD was my age. I know this because he's told me several stories about him when he was a kid. Let's just say I get my klutziness from him.

Though it's pretty hard to get him to talk at first, once he gets started he can tell you the whole history of the Johanson family if you let him.

The third person is Giselle the cook. And boy do I mean cook. She makes some great stuff. Even if it is all vegetarian food. See, she's a vegetarian and won't cook meat. The only time she will is Christmas when she makes turkey. Other then that we're stuck with salads and tofu. Though she does make a good vegetarian lasagne. She also has a thing about junk food. She won't stand for any of it. This is bad news for me because I'm a bit of a junk food addict. How I manage to stay skinny and not get pimples or zits with all the candy I smuggle into the house and eat I'll never know. I wonder if it's a magic thing? Giselle is in her late twenties and is from Spain believe it or not. Actually a lot of the staff are from different countries. Jacob is the only one from Great Britain. Angela is Irish. She's got the red hair, the accent and man, is she stubborn.

Our various maids have come from various places around the world. The current one is from Sweden. Then there is our gardener Gerard who is from France. He's about Giselle's age and unless I'm mistaken he's got a massive crush on her. He's actually pretty cool for an adult. He lets me help out in the garden like I used to with Mom. He's also been teaching me french and I can now insult people in the language very fluently.

So that's all the people who live here. Weird bunch, I know. But they're great people and they actually care, which is nice. In fact Angela's the one who got me this journal. She gave it to me the day after I got my Hogwarts letter saying I needed a way to get my feelings out since it seemed I didn't feel like sharing them with anyone. I told her I was fine but she gave me that 'yeah right, Jubilee' look.

I hate that look.

Sunday, August 25, London, The Leaky Cauldron Inn, Room 213,

I hate long car rides. Why does Grandfather have to live so far out in the country anyway? What, does he have something against civilization? Wouldn't surprise me if he did. I'm beginning to think he has some serious issues with people. But then he IS a business guy. Dad always said that corporations make you paranoid. Now I know why he said that. He had to live with Grandfather.

Today Angela and I drove out to London to get my school supplies. There were directions to Diagon Alley in my acceptance letter. We're supposed to meet this guy named Remus Lupin tomorrow morning who will show us around and answer any questions we have about Hogwarts. He apparently is a graduate from the place so he'll know what I need.

Saying good-bye to the staff was sad. I'm really going to miss everyone. They made me promise to write them letters though so at least I'll be able to keep in touch. The car ride took FIVE LONG HOURS. I slept most of the way, it helped that Angela was playing classical music. That always puts me to sleep. I would have preferred something like ACDC or U2 but Angela rules the car radio with a iron fist and it's really just not worth it sometimes to argue.

We got into London about five P.M. Then we hit a hour long traffic jam. Man, I've missed the city life. Though London is pretty different from L. A. For one thing, no beaches. I've really missed living near a beach. Plus, less movie stars.

We finally got out of the traffic jam and had to park the car overnight. Boy is that expensive. The place we were staying at was the Leaky Cauldron which for some reason was in the middle of a record store (who listens to THOSE anymore) and a bookstore. The entrance was just this plain black door with the sign over it. I think Angela and I were the only ones who could see it because a lot of people barely glanced at it.

The innkeeper's name was Tom and he was okay. Really cheerful but then nobody likes a grumpy innkeeper so I guess he has to be cheerful. The Leaky Cauldron is your basic London pub with rooms attached. The rooms are okay, though I could do without the talking mirror. It said I need to grow a few inches, my posture was horrible, and that I had paint on my shoes. Uh, I already have plenty of people to lecture me thank you very much.

Now it's telling me to quit writing, it's too late for me to be up. 10:30 P.M. is not late. But I will stop writing only to shut it up.

Monday, August 26, Diagon Alley, Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor,

This whole day has been great!

Except for the whole waking up early part. That I didn't really appreciate. But the cheese omelette made up for it. Mr. Lupin met Angela and I like he said. He's a pretty nice guy who's in his late thirties, though he looks older because he's going gray already. It was weird, but I kind of got the feeling he was kind of sad. Every so often he'd look like he was remembering something. Weird, huh?

Anyway, after breakfast Mr. Lupin took us to the back of the Leaky Cauldron which had this courtyard with a brick wall which he tapped with his wand. When he did this the wall opened up like those doors you see on Star Trek and revealed Diagon Alley which is basically a long line of stores.

Before we did any shopping we had to get the money Grandfather gave me converted into wizard money (Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts). Considering he gave me something like 5,000 pounds I had more than enough. I put the rest into a vault that I opened when we were at Gringotts.

Gringotts is actually run by real live GOBLINS! Creepy looking little guys who are even shorter then I am. Depositing money in my new account was fun because we had to get there by riding in these mining carts that went along tracks under London. It was like being under a underground roller coaster. It was a blast! Though Angela looked a little green afterward.

After Gringotts we went into dozens of stores getting my school supplies. This included things like a cauldron, a collapsible telescope, and even quills and ink. I was able to get these cute quills that were bright neon colors and ink that changes color when you write. My favorite store was Flourish and Blotts which was the bookstore. The KING of bookstores. Angela had to drag me away from the fiction section. Along with my course books I got Quidditch Through the Ages which is about a wizard sport played on broomsticks. Sounds wicked.

The last thing we bought was my wand which we got at Ollivanders, 'fine makers of wands since 382 B.C.'. That's a long time to be making wands. Mr. Ollivander was...well kind of like those eccentric scientists you see on TV who sometimes try to take over the world. I bet if Einstein had been a wizard, he would have been exactly like Mr. Ollivander. He stared at me just a little too long for my taste. I felt like I was being x-rayed. Then he called me a 'unusual one', whatever that means.

After freaking me out with his staring he started to measure me. In weird places too. I mean, does he really need to know the width of my nose? Then I had to wave wands for about thirty minutes until I finally got one that created blue and green sparks without causing damage. My wand is rosewood, with a unicorn tail hair, and is ten and half inches long. It's supposedly excellent for charms

After that Angela and I said good-bye to Mr. Lupin and we went to Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. They have some cool flavors here. I got 'rainbow' flavor which tastes kind of like a weird mixture of fruit juice and cotton candy. Angela got chocolate and caramel. Like me she has a thing about chocolate.

I won't have to go to Hogwarts until September 1 so we have the rest of the week to sightsee. Believe it or not I haven't been to London since I first came to England two years ago. Then I was too depressed to care what I was seeing outside the car window. Oh, Angela just came back from the bathroom. Bye.

Saturday, August 31, the Leaky Cauldron Inn, Room 213,

It's been a busy week. I've seen most of London by now. We've gone to the Big Ben, the Tower of London, the London Zoo, Buckingham Palace, Piccadillies (not sure if I'm spelling that right) Circus, and way too many museums to count. At Buckingham Palace I tried to make one of the guards laugh or at least crack a smile. No luck, those guys are like statues. Brings whole new meaning to the British 'stiff upper lip' saying when you think about it.

It just really hit me that I won't be going back to my old school. Ever. Not that I'm heart broken. On the contrary, I'm ecstatic, I've done the moonwalk like five times. I stopped when I crashed into a nearby table though. See, I was a bit of a outcast in my old school. I don't know why, I'm a okay person. I don't smoke (like I know some ten year olds in L. A did, how they got the cigarettes is beyond me) and I'm generally nice to people if they're nice to me and others. The only people I don't really get along with are bullies, bigots, and snobs. But really, who would WANT to get along with them?

Unfortunately for me bullies and snobs were pretty much the ones who ran the school. The most popular girl in school was the headmistress's daughter, Alyssa Sloan and she and I got off to a bad start when I punched her for making fun of me on my first day for being a orphan. Normally I would have just told her off but I had a few 'issues' back then. For instance anger management, at least that's what the school counselor said was my main problem. I've gotten a lot better though, counting to ten really helps I've discovered. So does avoiding people who I know would make me mad. Meaning the popular crowd who were a whole group of snobs and in some cases bigots.

However you can't really avoid bullies. They tend to come in groups or in twos. So every so often I'd get into a fight with some who were picking on a little kid who couldn't defend him/herself. This got me dubbed as a troublemaker and people generally don't like troublemakers, so I was avoided at all costs. Even the kids I helped avoided me. There's gratitude for you.

Excuse me for thinking I shouldn't have to deal with being picked on. Now I know how those gypsies in the Hunchback of Notre Dame felt. I hope people at Hogwarts are more open-minded.

Oh, gotta go. Angela's telling me to go to bed. She's giving me the 'look'. Never argue with her when she gives you the 'look'.

Again. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: September

The Diary of a Witch, Volume I

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG for mild cursing (hey, she IS a American)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does along with Warner Bros. All I own are the books, fan books, and the characters of Jubilee Johanson and Owen Hollins. I am not making any money off of this. sigh

Authors' Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic so I would be a very happy author if you review! The idea of Jubilee's powers sort of comes from Tamora Pierce's idea of Wild Magic, but as you will see I am changing it a bit. This is a rewrite part. The next new part will be out by Friday, I promise.

Feedback: I adore feedback! It helps me write better! Thank you to my two reviewers from the last chapter.

CHAPTER 1: SEPTEMBER, 1991

Sunday, 2:00 P.M., September 1, Hogwarts Express,

This is the downside to school: getting up early. It's not the only downside, but it's on the top five in my book. Right up there with homework, and putting up with the people known as my peers.

Getting to Platform 9 3/4 was interesting. I thought Mr. Lupin was kidding when he talked about the whole running straight into the wall between Platforms nine and ten thing. But he wasn't kidding. I think from now on I'll just take wizards word for stuff about magic. Unless it's completely unbelievable then I'll check into it.

The Hogwarts Express is the name of the train that is taking us to Hogwarts. It's one of those old-fashioned red steam engine trains with passenger compartments. Like the ones you see in those old movies Giselle likes to watch. She made me sit through Casablanca once. I fell asleep about halfway through it.

It was kind of hard saying good-bye to Angela. I mean she's one of the few people who've actually cared. Though I'm not going to mess her telling me to:

A) Sit up straight

B) Stop talking fast

C) Stop swearing (which I don't do THAT much)

D) Stop getting into fights (even though most of the time I don't start them)

E) Stop biting my fingernails

I know she's saying this because she cares and I admit, they are bad habits, but they're a part of who I am. Thankfully she hasn't told me to stop running into people, dropping stuff, and to stop tripping/falling because we both know it's useless. I'm a complete klutz. Always have been, and always will be. Hell, at my old school the kids nick named me DisasterLee.

Very clever. Annoying. But clever.

Mom and Dad always told me my clumsiness would go away after a few years. That was when I was four and skinned my knee several times over various incidents. I haven't improved much. Though I can sometimes catch myself before I trip. That's an improvement, I think.

A little while ago a witch with a cart full of magic sweets came by and I couldn't help but indulge a little. Hey, after two years of smuggling in candy to the manor can you blame me? I might have went a little overboard buying one of everything, but the they were worth it. The sweets weren't the normal stuff like Mars Bars either, they were wizard sweets which had magic in them.

First, there was a pack of Chocolate Frogs which have these collectable cards of Famous Witch's and Wizards. I got Merlin, Morgana le Fay, and Da Vinci who was apparently a muggleborn like me. The moving pictures are funny too. Merlin keeps yawning and Morgana keeps fluffing out her hair.

After those I had a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans which are like Jelly Bellies only when they say every flavor they mean every flavor. I had one that tasted like lint. Gross, does not begin to cover the flavor. After the Bertie Botts I had some Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pasties which are pretty much what they sound like.

I've got this compartment to myself so I'm bored out of my mind. I've already finished that Star Wars book I was reading and have started to read Lord of the Rings for the fourth or fifth time. There isn't much to draw either because the scenery outside is fields. I've had my fill of fields, thank you very much.

Thank God, I brought along a lot of CDs.

Late Sunday, September 1, Dorm room,

I think I over did it on the food today. Oh well, it was worth it. Man, I've missed eating meat. And those baked potatoes...yum. Hogwarts food is way better then the food at my old school. Of course, that wouldn't be too hard.

You know Hogwarts is a actual CASTLE? Seriously, with towers and everything. It's a very BIG castle too, from what I could see when we crossed the lake in those boats with Hagrid. Hagrid is the schools groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys (whatever that is). He's way tall and just...big with a long black beard and eyes. He seems nice though. He helped that Longbottom kid find his toad.

I prefer him to Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. Jeez, she's intimidating. Her glare rivals Angela's. when she told us, "I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours", I swear I heard her thinking 'Or else'. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

The sorting ceremony was a little embarrassing. Did they have to sort us in front of the whole school? I almost tripped on my way up to the stool but I caught myself just in time. I don't think anyone noticed except for Headmaster Dumbledore who gave me a wink as I sat down on the stool. It's really weird having a hat talk in your head. How does he decide it anyway? The hat, I mean. How does he know where I belong? I don't even know where I belong, so how does he? All I caught during my sorting were a few muttered words from him such as "hmm. Interesting" or "most unusual". Then he said I wasn't right for Slytherin or Hufflepuff and took a minute wavering between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He finally put me in Ravenclaw.

I can deal with Ravenclaw, I guess. Mr. Lupin told me the house was known to have a lot of smart wizards and I guess I'm smart. There's the photographic memory thing and I always get As and Bs. The only class I've ever gotten a C in is math (bane of my existence). At least I'm not ignorant. Which in my opinion is worse then being dumb.

After me there weren't that many students left since Johanson is pretty far down the alphabet. Everyone made this big fuss when this one kid named Harry Potter was sorted. Wonder why? It wasn't his looks, he was scrawny. About my height, with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses that had tape on them. Oh well, I'll probably find out soon enough. One thing about schools is that you always find out about people easily.

We finally got to eat after the sorting and like I said, the food was amazing. After that Headmaster Dumbledore got up. He looks like the way I've always pictured Gandalf from the Hobbit. He's got the long beard (only it's white instead of gray), blue eyes and half moon spectacles. He made a few announcements which included a warning that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was strictly forbidden to anyone "who did not wish to die a most painful death". A Headmaster with a sense of humor. That's a nice change. Headmistress Sloan didn't have one. Then again, I'm not entirely sure it was a joke.

After that we were led to Ravenclaw House by one of our prefects who was named Penelope Clearwater. Ravenclaw is in this one wing in the back of the castle about a corridor away form the library, which was pointed out to us by Penelope. The entrance to the wing is hidden by a tapestry of moving flying birds and a painting of a witch with a wart on her nose who was dozing on her broomstick. To get in we have to tell her the password which will change every week. This weeks' password is 'Loch Ness'

The common room runs along the wings first floor and has a huge fireplace at the end and with several blue couches and chairs. There are rows of study tables and a bookshelf of reference books for us to use when we need it. On the opposite end of the fireplace is a big marble staircase that splits in two with one flight of stairs leading to the right for the girls dorms and one leading to the left for the boys. There's also a huge painting of Rowena Ravenclaw who cheerfully waved at us when we came in.

We each get our own rooms because when she built the house, Ravenclaw felt that having your own room would lead to less distractions from studying so she charmed the wing to divide into rooms according to how many students are sorted into Ravenclaw per year. My room is okay. Kind of small, but I can deal. There's a nice view of this small courtyard that has all these willow trees in it. My walls are kind of bare though, I'll have to put a few sketches or something up there.

But first I'll get some sleep.

Monday, September 2, Breakfast, Great Hall,

CLASS SCHEDULE BECAUSE I KNOW I'LL LOSE MINE:

CLASS PROFESSOR DAY TIME

TRANSFIGURATION: Prof. McGonagall M W F 9:00A-9:50A

CHARMS: Prof. Flitwick M W F 10:00A-10:50A

HISTORY OF MAGIC: Prof. Binns T TH 9:00A-10:30A

POTIONS: Prof. Snape F 1:00P-4:00P

ASTRONOMY: Prof. Sinestra W MIDNIGHT

HERBOLOGY: Prof. Sprout TWTH 1:00P-1:50P

DEFENSE AGAINST DA: Prof. Quirrel T TH 2:00P-3:30P

Lunch Monday, September 2, Great Hall,

First day of classes is already over. Boy that went fast. My first class was Transfiguration which is changing one object into another. Professor McGonagall started off by saying that anyone caught fooling around in her class would be asked to leave and not come back. After that nice announcement she had us take notes. Lots of notes. Some involving math. And here I was hoping I would be rid of it. Damn.

After the notes she had us try to turn a match into a needle, a few people got it. I was able to get the match to turn silver. I'll have to work on it this afternoon. Though when I'm going to need to turn a match into a needle is beyond me.

Charms was a lot more fun. It's taught by Professor Flitwick who is Ravenclaw's Head of House. He kind of reminds me of these gnome statue things that my neighbor Clarisse put in her yard back when I lived in California. He's also even shorter then I am. He had to stand up on a stack of books so he could see over the podium. Now I feel better about my height.

We didn't do much except make special effects which was kind of fun. Too bad they don't celebrate the Fourth of July here in England otherwise I could have put on a wicked fireworks display at the manor. I don't have many plans for this afternoon. Just going to unpack my cloths and books and set up my room the way I want it.

I wish I knew the spell they used on the ceiling in here so I could put it on my ceiling. See, the Great Halls' ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside. You feel like you're eating outside. It's really cool.

HOMEWORK:

Transfiguration: solve equations given at the end of chapter one and practice match into needle.

Charms: answer questions at the end of chapter one and practice light effects

Tuesday, September 3, History of Magic,

My God. This is the most boring class I have ever sat through, and I've had some pretty boring teachers. I've never been a big fan of history. I'm of the theory 'it's done and over with, let's move on'. I know you can learn from past mistakes but obviously that doesn't apply to our world leaders since there are still wars and conflicts going on. If you ask me we should make THEM sit through history class. They need it more then a bunch of ten/eleven year olds do.

History of Magic is taught by Professor Binns who is a real live (sort of) ghost. He's not the only ghost at Hogwarts either. There's one for each house and several more who just float around. Ravenclaw's ghost is the Grey Lady who is okay. She helped me find the Great Hall this morning since I couldn't find it again. I swear everything in this stupid castle moves. That includes the architecture. Anyway, none of the ghosts are scary at all, except for maybe the Bloody Baron (the Slytherin ghost) who's got blood all over him, major gross. Except for the being dead thing, they're like normal people.

Then there's Professor Binns who is in a category all his own. His voice tone never changes, he mumbles and mixes people up, and I'm not entirely sure he knows he's dead. He never even looks at people. He's the very essence of boring.

Tuesday, September 3, Defense Against the Dark Arts,

Okay, what is up with Professor Quirrels' turban? Why is it purple of all things? And do I believe that he got it from a prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie? Hell, no. For one thing, he wouldn't tell us HOW he got rid of the zombie. He changed the subject when Terry Boot asked. For another, I have a hard time believing he could actually fight a zombie let alone any dark creature. Professor Quirrel gives whole new meaning to the word nervous. He stutters all the time (a habit I find very annoying), and jumped a mile high when Anthony Goldstein sneezed. I'm pretty sure I heard him muttering when I came into the classroom (I was the first one there) and he smells like garlic. People say he's terrified that a vampire is going to come after him for revenge so he keeps the stuff around. He seems terrified of his own subject. Him getting rid of a zombie? I don't think so.

Herbology was way better then this class was. I could have done without the Slytherins who sure are a unpleasant group of people. For our first lesson we were put into pairs and told to identify several weeds using our books. I got paired with Millicent Bulstrode who is very...large. She just kind of sneered at my combat boots (which have paint spatters on them from my various art projects) and made me do all the identifying because she "has no need for a useless subject like Herbology." I would have argued but A) we were in class and the teacher was right there, and B) it wasn't like it was that hard. So I just rolled my eyes at her and did it. Some things just aren't worth getting into fights about you know? I'm going to make sure I'm paired with someone else in the future though.

So far all Quirrel is doing is babbling on about vampires. I know all about those guys, I've watched like every vampire movie there is. Plus I read the first chapter already and all he's doing is teaching from the book. Looks like this is going to be another boring class.

HOMEWORK:

History of Magic: essay, The Rise and Fall of Emeric the Evil, one roll of parchment, due Tues.

Herbology: Questions at the end of the weed chapter.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Habits and Weaknesses of Vampires, twelve feet of parchment.

Thursday, September 5, 3 AM, Dorm Room,

I just had my first astronomy lesson. Very interesting on the account that it's the only class that has all the first years in it instead of just two houses or one. Good thing that tower is huge. Professor Sinestra is okay, she's actually pretty young, in about her late twenties with brown hair and green eyes. I think half the boys in our year have a crush on her. She knows a lot though and I didn't fall asleep like I thought I would.

Could have done without the stair climbing though.

HOMEWORK:

Transfiguration: Practice spell learned in class

Charms: Early Charm Development, one and a half roll of parchment, due next Friday. Practice sparkler effects.

Herbology: drawing of magic weed and labeled parts

Thursday, September 5, Dinner, Great Hall,

I found out why everyone was making a big deal about that Potter kid during the sorting. From what I gather this dark wizard named Lord Voldemort (or as everyone seems to like to call him You-Know-Who, what's up with THAT) went after him and his family when he was only one year old. He killed his parents but for some reason (no one's sure how) he couldn't kill Potter. Instead whatever curse Voldemort sent at him bounced back to him and he was vanquished. At least that's the story. Well no one's survived the Killing Curse so now Potter's really famous in the wizard world.

That's why he has that lighting bolt scar. I wondered about that. I don't think he's very happy with his fame. Every time people point or whisper at him he ducks his head and looks away. Can't say I blame him. I would hate it if people did that around me. Of course if they did do that around me I would tell them shut up and go away or talk to me like a normal person. So I guess it's a good thing HE'S the famous one and not me.

HOMEWORK:

HoM: essay

Herbology: Ways to keep Weeds From Growing, 12 feet of parchment

Friday, September 6, Infirmary,

Okay, so I've learned something today: Potions is NOT my subject.

For starters there's the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, who is creeps the hell out of me. He's tall with greasy black hair, black eyes (that remind me of those dark corridors you always see in horror movies), and a hooked nose. He also wears these billowy black robes and has really pale skin. I wonder if he's a vampire? Wouldn't surprise me if he is.

I could overlook his creepiness if he was a good teacher. I try not to judge people by their looks, but his attitude...just gets on my nerves. He started off the lesson by pretty much calling us dunderheads to our faces. Yeah, really appreciated being called stupid. Then he started asking questions from the END of the book. No one knew of course because they hadn't read that far. He kept calling on Hufflepuffs (who we take potions with) and completely ignored me when I raised my hand after it was clear none of them knew the answer.

I hate it when teachers ignore you when you raise your hand.

So after he informed us that asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught called the Draught of Living Death, a bezoar was a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons, and that monkswood and wolfsbane were the same plant (all of which I could have told him if he had called on me, but whatever) he had make this boil cure potion.

I got paired up with Lisa Turpin. Lisa is one of those really girly girls. You know, she wears Mary Janes with her uniform, hoop or pearl earrings, has perfectly blond straight hair and teeth and blue eyes. I'm almost positive she doesn't own a pair of jeans because even though we can wear whatever we want after five o'clock she wears skirts.

In other words she's the complete opposite of me. Her room is right next to mine and she's always blasting this pop music stuff. I nothing against pop music but there is only so much of it I can take before I start blasting ACDC in retaliation. Not that I've done that. I'm about to ask someone if they know any silencing charms for my door so I don't have to hear it.

So Lisa and I don't really have all that much in common. She hasn't exactly gone out of her way to make friends with me either. But I have nothing against her. If she likes pop music, that's her business. However I don't think we're going to be friends after today because it was her cauldron I melted. She was glaring at me when I left the room to go to the Infirmary. Never mind that it was A ACCIDENT.

See, I sort of tripped and stumbled (still not sure over what) and accidently dropped the porcupine quills I was carrying into the cauldron. Only it was way to soon for them because the cauldron was still on the fire. So it melted and some of the stuff spilled onto my legs and I now have a set of very unattractive boil covered legs.

Professor Snape was NOT happy to say the least. He took off ten points from Ravenclaw and sent me to the Infirmary. Now I'm waiting for the nurse, Madame Pomfrey, to cure the boils. She's now fixing this kid named Neville Longbottom, a first year Gryffindor, who had the same thing happen to him this morning. Only his is worse because all of the stuff got onto him so he's covered from head to toe.

Poor guy. At least I'm not the only one.

HOMEWORK:

Transfiguration: Early Transfiguration Spells, one roll of parchment

Charms: essay, practice water effects

Potions: ask Terry Boot

Saturday, September 7, Library,

Okay, people in Ravenclaw need to lighten up. All the first years are mad at me because I lost those ten points yesterday. Never mind that it was a accident and I got boils because of it. Lisa Turpin is particularly mad because I melted her cauldron, BY ACCIDENT! Why is everyone forgetting this little detail? I'm going to buy her a new one so what's she complaining about?

And it's not like she can't afford another one. She tells anyone who will listen that her family has been pureblood for several centuries and that her father and mother are both very important wizard diplomats who make a lot of money. So really why is she making a big deal about this?

Sunday, September 8, Dorm Room,

THINGS TO DO:

1) essays

2) Put in order for new cauldron

3) Laundry

4) Write letters to Angela, Jacob, Gerard, and Giselle

5) Find out where owlery is so I can send letters

6) Finish sketch of Hogwarts

7) Angela's birthday on September 22! Find present!

8) Get a planner so I don't have to write assignments in here.

Monday, September 9, Transfiguration,

Okay, how unfair is this?

It was not my fault that I was late. Okay, maybe it kind of was. I forgot to set my alarm clock and overslept because of it. By the time I woke up it was twenty minutes until my first class. So I ran around my room pulling on my uniform, robe, combat boots etc. Then I grabbed my wand and my bag and ran to class which of course is on the other side of the castle.

I was making good time too, I would have made it if I hadn't run into (literally) Filch.

Filch is the meanest adult in the world. I am not kidding, Snape has nothing on this guy. Snape is only mean to kids who aren't in Slytherin, Filch is mean to every kid in the school no matter what house you're in. He just hates kids. Why he's working here when he hates kids I don't know. It's one of those weird things. He has this creepy cat named Mrs. Norris who goes around school spying on the kids. If she catches you doing something you're not supposed to do you can bet Filch will be there in like two minutes. I swear they have a mind link or something. There's this rumor that Mrs. Norris is a alien. I have my doubts but that would explain the red eyes.

Anyway I turned the corner and ran smack into Filch and frankly I'm surprised I'm still alive because that's like suicide if you're a student. To say he was mad was a understatement. He gave me detention then and there. By the time I was able to finally get away for class I was late and McGonagall took off five points for my tardiness.

If that wasn't bad enough, Turpin leaned over to me when I sat down and was all "are you TRYING to lose us the House Cup?" First off, it's just a trophy. Second of all, it's the beginning of the year and it's not like we can't make it up. Third, if I wanted to lose the trophy I could do a lot worse then being late to class. Fourth, GET A LIFE. I didn't say that to her though. I think I'm getting better at watching what I'm saying. Good thing. My mouth has gotten me into enough trouble over the years.

Tuesday, September 10, Common Room,

All everyone can talk about now is flying. That's because our first flying lesson is Friday at 4:30 P.M. with the Hufflepuffs. It's not just Ravenclaw either. All the first years have suddenly turned into flying nuts. Padma Patil goes on and on about these lessons she had with her twin Parvati (who is in Gryffindor) when she was little. Mandy Brocklehurst says her parents let her fly on broomsticks with them when she was younger. If you listen to Turpin it sounds like she was born on a broomstick. The boys are even worse, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein have Quidditch discussions like every night. They all think I'm strange because I've never been near a flying broomstick.

This one Slytherin kid named Draco Malfoy (and I thought Jubilee was bad) keeps complaining about that rule where first years cant' have brooms. He claims to have almost flown into helicopters. Considering that helicopters are mostly used in the city and from what I understand the Malfoys live in a big manor like the one Grandfather has out in the country I doubt this is true. Wouldn't surprise me if it was. Malfoy reminds me a little too much of Alyssa Sloan. Hell, if Sloan had been a boy, they would have been twins. Their both blonde, both have light colored eyes (though Malfoys' are this weird silvery color) and both have major ego sticks up their butts. If I have to hear Malfoy go on about how great he is one more time I'll puke. The Slytherins, of course, all treat him like he's some sort of god. His two friends Crabbe and Goyle act more like his bodyguards then his friends.

Luckily, I don't have to put up with him that much since he's in Slytherin and I'm in Ravenclaw and our houses don't exactly hang out that much. Man, this place is too quiet. I'm going up to my room and cranking up the Ramones.

Wednesday, September 11, Dorm Room,

Well that wasn't too bad.

I just had my first detention, you know, the one Filch gave me on Monday. I figured detention would be like it always was at my old school: me and a bunch of other kids sitting in a room not being able to talk. Or copying something like 'I will not run into Filch again' over and over again. I personally never figured out how this was a punishment, except for maybe getting writers cramp after all that copying.

I guess the Hogwarts staff felt the same way because instead of doing that they make you do work. Real work. I had to help Hagrid plant the pumpkin seeds for a pumpkin patch so there would be some pumpkins for Halloween. Hagrid's an okay guy, it turns out he's not crazy about Filch either. He told me Mrs. Norris always follows him around whenever he goes up to the castle. See Hagrid doesn't live in the castle like the rest of the staff. He lives in this hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. His hut is actually very homey, he invited me in for tea after we finished the planting.

I swear all they drink in this country is tea. I have yet to be offered a Diet Coke over here. I have yet to offered a soda period. It's like they think the worlds only drink is tea. There are other drinks out there, HELLO.

Thursday, September 12, Dinner, Great Hall,

I just heard that Longbottom broke his wrist at Gryffindor and Slytherins' flying lesson this afternoon. Ouch, I broke my wrist once when I went roller-blading. It's not fun, and very painful. Kid sure seems to have rotten luck. From what I gather his broom went nuts and he fell off. Hope that doesn't happen to me. Though with my luck, it will.

Friday, September 13 (dum, dum, dummm), Common Room,

Despite the fact that it is Friday the thirteenth I did not fall off my broom! Oh yeah, I rock. Actually, flying was a blast! Kind of wished we could've gone higher but after Longbottom's accident yesterday Madam Hooch was taking no chances. Going really fast would have been cool too but we were using the schools brooms and they're are these ancient things that Fred and George Weasley from Gryffindor claim a butterfly could beat in a race.

See, I kind of have this thing about speed. I LOVE to go really fast. I don't know why, I just do. I adore roller coasters and fast rides of any kind. When Dad would sometimes go over 80 on the open highway I was always going "Faster, Dad!" while Mom was always going "Slow down". I've always wanted a motorcycle for this reason. I'm even saving up for one so I can buy it when I get my license.

I still want one, even though now I can fly broomsticks. I saw this one enchantment that allows you to make muggle vehicles fly. How cool would that be to have a flying motorcycle?

Saturday, September 14, Dorm Room,

What a bunch of creeps.

Who wants to be friends with a bunch of uptight study freaks anyway? I should be used to this, but it still hurts to hear people make fun of you when you haven't done anything to deserve it. At least I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it.

I was walking up the stairs, minding my own business when I heard Padma, Mandy, and Turpin gossiping in the hallway. Well, this was nothing new. Those three turn gossiping into an art form, I swear. What was new was that they were gossiping about ME.

Turpin was cackling about my "horrid potion making skills" and how I am a absolute disaster because I'm always running all over the place, tripping, falling, and running into people. Okay, I know I'm a klutz but I'm hardly a disaster. Also, my potion making skills are just fine thank you, it's Snape who thinks I stink at it. Of course he thinks everyone who is not Draco Malfoy stinks at potions so I hardly think his opinion counts for anything. Plus, I BOUGHT her a new cauldron, which I know she got because it arrived yesterday morning, so why is she being so bitchy?

Padma was making fun of how I'm "completely unrefined" and always have my nose in a book or sketchbook. What's wrong with enjoying literature other then textbooks? And if being refined means acting like those snobby upperclass Englishmen that Grandfather associates with, I'll pass. Mandy was making fun of my American accent and slang, my paint-spattered combat boots, and my taste in music (which includes everything from rap to classical). Excuse me for listening to something other then the Weird Sisters (who aren't even that great, if you ask me). But what have I ever done to Padma and Mandy? Turpin, I can kind of understand why I'm not her favorite person in the world, but I've never had any problems with Padma and Mandy. What have I done to make them not like me?

Nothing, that's what.

Well, who needs them?

I'll find friends somewhere else. If I don't...well, that's nothing new.

Sunday, September 15, Flitwick's Office,

I should have known. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, two weeks and I've barely even gotten into trouble. I don't count being late, running into mean adults, and melting a cauldron as trouble. Besides, it's like some sort of rule that I get into a fight with a bully at least once a month. It's been four months since my last fight. It's a new record.

I would like to point out that I TRIED to solve the conflict by reasoning. But it was Malfoys lackeys Crabbe and Goyle (or Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber as I like to call them) and reasoning just doesn't work with guys who are...not the sharpest tool in the tool chest, if you get my meaning. I totally wasn't even trying to get into a fight. I was just trying to get them to leave the Hufflepuff kid alone. I mean the guy was my size and Crabbe and Goyle are like two mini WWF Wrestlers, he didn't stand a chance. Though I got to hand it to him, he was standing his ground and trying to punch them back despite his black eye and bleeding nose.

I guess I don't need to point out the obvious when I say that Crabbe and Goyle did not listen. So I had no choice but to kick Crabbe in the shins (or was it Goyle? I can never keep them straight), for a big guy, he sure squeals like a girl. The next few minutes are kind of a blur that involved me and the Hufflepuff kid throwing as many punches as we could while trying to get past them so we could make a run for it. I got hit at one point in my left eye and jaw (they both really hurt right now). I was finally able to get my wand and hit them with the Jelly Legs Jinx. The kid kind of stared at me and said "where'd you learn THAT?"

Hello, we're in a magic school, where'd he think I learned it? It's in the back of this one book called _Curses and Counter Curses_ that I leafed through at Flourish and Blotts. I figured out how to do it after reading how to do jinxes. But before I could tell him where to find the spell Snape showed up and to say he was unhappy when he saw what we did to Crabbe and Goyle would be and understatement. He came out of no where from the shadows. I'm seriously beginning to think he IS a vampire.

He bellowed at the two of us for a minute and refused to listen to our side of the story. He took off twenty points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin (though they should get forty points taken off because there was two of them, Snape neglected to notice that detail) and gave all four of us detention and sent the Hufflepuff kid (who's name turned out to be Owen Hollins) to Professor Sprout (who is the Hufflepuff Head of House) and me to Professor Flitwick because he's the Ravenclaw Head of House.

Flitwick isn't here yet. His office is interesting, he's got piles of books all over the place and some them look pretty cool. He also has several weird instruments that I don't recognize and his desk (unlike mine) is neat and tidy. He's got a pile of scrolls on one side that I'm pretty sure are the essays we had to turn in on Friday. Wonder what grade I got?

Uh oh. Here he comes.

Late Sunday, September 15, Dorm Room,

Flitwick was pretty understanding considering the circumstances. He actually asked to hear my side of the story. That's a new one. All the teachers I've encountered when I get into fights always believe the bullies side of the story, who incidently were usually the popular kids. Coincidence? I think not. But I think Flitwick believed me. Though he couldn't do anything about the detention and the lost points. Bummer.

He also mentioned that while he was proud that I was willing to help others he wished that in the future I try to do help without my fists. I told him I'll try. Which I will. But if someone takes a swing at me then I'm kicking their butts. Thank God for those martial arts lessons Dad gave me when I was little. Though I don't think he meant for me to use it against bullies.

I went to Madam Pomfrey after I talked to Flitwick. She gave me a lecture about getting into fights and told me she didn't want to see me again for at least two weeks. You know, she kind of reminds me of Angela.

Monday, September 16, Library,

I could be wrong but I think I just made a friend. I got a study partner anyway.

After I had lunch I was all set to head for my favorite climbing tree that is next to the lake. It's very peaceful and no one bugs me, except for the Giant Squid who sometimes tries to splash me when I'm reading or drawing. If I tell him to quit it and go away he usually complies. There's this one branch in it that's perfect to sit in.

Anyway, I started heading over there when Owen Hollins (the guy I helped yesterday) came up to me to thank me for helping him yesterday. Sad as it is, he's the first person who's actually thanked me for helping them fight off bullies. I found out that the reason they were beating him up was that they were trying to get him to do their homework for them, well he apparently hates cheating of any kind (not crazy about it myself) and refused so they started to beat him for it. I think I'll avoid Slytherins in the future.

Then he asked me if I could help him with spells because he's horrible at them (his words, not mine) and after watching him try to cast some, I have to agree. His main problem is pronunciation which is a big thing with spells. He also has trouble getting the gestures right. Nice thing about this is that he said he would help me with Potions and History of Magic which are his best subjects. Though he's more interested in the myths and legends part of history then in goblin wars. But really who is interested in goblin wars? So we're really helping each other out.

Owen also knows a lot about the wizard world because he grew up in it thanks to the fact that his mom is a witch. His Dad was a wizard also but he was killed by a dark wizard when Owen was one. So he didn't look at me all weird when I mentioned my parents were dead. Which is nice because I hate it when people do that, like you're not normal just because your folks are gone.

So now we've agreed to study together every day after classes. I hope it won't always be in the library. While it is a nice one I prefer to study outside where I can play rock and roll and not get glared at by Madam Pince.

Late Tuesday, September 17, Dorm Room,

My arms are majorly sore.

Filch had Owen and I sweep then mop the entire floor of the Great Hall. Do you know how HUGE that floor is? He wouldn't even let us talk or turn on music. This is cruel and unusual punishment. Though Owen did do a funny impression of Filch behind his back. Finally, someone with a sense of humor.

Friday, September 20, Dinner, Great Hall,

It's been a boring past few days.

Owen and I have been meeting regularly for study time or just to hang out. We don't always go to library because it turns out Owen isn't too fond of Madam Pince because she once whacked him with a broomstick for eating a Chocolate Frog.

The two of us have been pretty much spending all our time together. I'd forgotten how nice it was to have a friend. We can always find something to talk about because he has a similar taste in music and also likes to read muggle books that his Mom sends him. She's a muggleborn witch it turns out so she tries to get Owen to respect muggles, which he does. He says he likes muggle literature better then wizard literature. This is also how he knows about muggle bands like Aerosmith. He's constantly cheerful, I don't know how he does it. Plus, he wasn't kidding when he said he was decent at potions. I bet he's better at it then Malfoy, though it would be like asking a mountain to move to get Snape to admit it.

It's actually kind of funny that we get along because really we're very different. We even look different. While we're both short, Owen has spiky blond hair and blue eyes and has reading glasses that he sometimes wears. He's also kind of gawky looking. He's a lot more patient then I will ever be, and he has no interest in art though he can appreciate it. He's also a vegetarian. Voluntarily, weird, I know. He also tends to think better of people then I do. I admit, I'm a bit cynical sometimes about human nature. I'm trying to be better about it, I swear. He also, is not clumsy.

The Ravenclaws all think I'm weird for wanting to hang out with a Hufflepuff. Like their so much better then Hufflepuff House is. The ones I've talked too are pretty decent. Hannah Abbot is okay, though she gossips a bit, but it's never anything mean, just stuff like who's dating who. Though I have no interest in that sort of thing. At least I know Owen won't talk about me behind my back.

Which is what I told Turpin when she sneered at my choice of friends. She was all "I have no idea what you're talking about." I just raised my eyebrow at her and said "oh, I think you do. In fact, I think all three of you do," I looked at Padma and Mandy, who were sitting next to her as usual, when I said that. The three of them caught on and started to look uncomfortable. But I was done by then. I really don't care what they think of me now. If I want to be friends with a Hufflepuff, that's MY business.

They've gone back to discussing whether or not that rumor about Potter getting a broomstick this morning is true. If that's true he better hope none of the teachers find out about it, though secrets never stay secret for very long in this school.

Sunday, September 22, Common Room,

I just sent Angela her birthday present. I made her a eyeglass case for her reading glasses which she is always misplacing (I once found them in the kitchen). I sewed two pieces of black felt together and used fabric paint to paint on flowers. I hope she likes it.

Owen let me borrow his owl, Tinkerbell (she's a small girl owl, he had just finished reading _Peter Pan _when he got her), to deliver the present. I think I might get my own owl next year so I don't have to keep using the schools' or Owens'. Now I have to finish yet another History of Magic essay. Hope I don't die of boredom.

Tuesday, September 24, Tree by the Lake,

I just got letters from everyone back at the manor (minus Grandfather of course, he's in Switzerland now). Angela loved her present and said she hoped I was staying out of trouble. Good thing I didn't tell her about the Crabbe and Goyle incident, as Owen and I have come to call it. Funny thing is they've been avoiding the two of us ever since then. Guess they're embarrassed about getting beaten by a girl and boy who are half their size.

Everything is pretty much the same except Gerard finally asked Giselle out for date. I hope it goes well, I think they're perfect for each other-HEY!

The Giant Squid just splashed me! Jerk.

Thursday, September 26, Dorm Room,

Could Mandy BE any more of a wuss? Now I know why she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, which is a house noted for brave wizards (rumor has it Headmaster Dumbledore was in there when he attended school). I mean if she's scared of a beetle that wasn't even bothering her then I doubt she would last long against something larger and scarier. Turpin and Padma weren't much better. Their shrieking woke up. I would have preferred my alarm clock. Just to shut them up I levitated the beetle outside Mandy's window.

I'm seriously beginning to wonder if I was put in the wrong house.

Friday, September 27, Library,

I'll be damned.

Mandy just gave me a Chocolate Frog as a thank you for getting rid of the beetle. That was nice of her, I guess. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. Maybe.

Sunday, September 29, Dorm Room,

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Maybe I've lost it.

Or maybe I AM a freak like Sloan always said I was.

Because how many normal people hear a voice when they're ALONE in an EMPTY corridor? NONE, that's how many. There has to be a explanation for this. Maybe Peeves was being his normal annoying self and was playing a joke? Yeah, that's it. I'm sure of it. Or maybe it was a spell set up by one of the staff (probably Filch or Snape) to scare the students away from the third floor corridor.

For the record, I was not IN the third floor corridor. I was at the entrance. I was not attempting to open the door and the only reason I was near it was because the stupid staircase moved and trapped me there for ten minutes. May I just say moving staircases suck? Why does the architecture move anyway? Who designed this castle and why did they make the staircases have stuff like trick steps? Don't they know that's dangerous? Plus, it really hurts when you forget and fall flat on your butt. Not that I've done that.

Anyway, I was just standing there when this loud, very creepy, very angry sounding voice came out of no where. It was almost like I was hearing it in my head. It started off by growling and then went on going "intruder! Let me at them! I'll tear them apart!" I looked around and was the only one there. It was like those disembodied voices you always hear on horror movies. So I had a reason to freaked.

Needless to say the minute the staircase came back I pretty much ran out of there.

You know, it was late when this happened. Plus, I'd been reading one of my mystery books so maybe my imagination (which is sometimes a good thing, and sometimes a bad thing) got carried away? Or it was a spell, that only comes on during the night or something. I hope it was something like that because if it isn't that means I'm hearing voices and that can not be a good thing.

Monday, September 30, 3 AM,

You know what? I'm not going worry about it.

Because I didn't hear anything.

No scary voice coming from no where.

I am completely normal.

Sort of.

A/N: Finally finished rewriting this, now I can put up the new part. That should be up by Saturday night. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: October

CHAPTER 3, Volume I

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG for mild cursing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR and Warner Bros do. I am not making any money off of this, no matter how much I wish I was. I do however own the characters of Jubilee and Owen so at least I own something...

Author Notes: This part is fairly lax in HP canon stuff except for the troll. All the other stuff I'm just pretending happened. JKR doesn't give much info on what went on during October so I really just had to guess.

Feedback: WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED! Thank you to the two people who did review my story when it first came out.

CHAPTER 3: OCTOBER

Thursday, October 1, 1:00 A.M, Dorm,

I've decided that the voice I heard in the third floor corridor was a spell. I'm going to avoid it from now on. That, as they say, is that. Now, I really need to get some sleep.

Thursday, October 1, History of Magic,

TOP FIVE THINGS TO DO IN HISTORY OF MAGIC:

1) Doze/nod off/or (if you're really ambitious) sleep. Like Morag MacDougal is right now. Someone should let him know he's drooling.

2) Draw/doodle. Some of my best sketches have come from this class.

3) Daydream/zone off.

4) Tapping quills. Okay, so only I do this but it helps pass the time. Plus, it annoys Lisa Turpin so it's kind of fun.

5) Passing notes. The students only LOOK like their quiet!

Wednesday, October 2, Lunch, Great Hall,

Yes! We're finally starting to do more difficult stuff in charms. We've gone over pretty much all the wand effects there are and now we're going into the simple stuff like the light charm.

I haven't gone near the third floor corridor entrance. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't exist. I didn't hear a creepy voice and in case I did, I'm staying away anyway. If the creepy voice wants me to stay away from it, I have no problem doing that. Besides, I don't need another reason to get in trouble. I've had two detentions already, I'd like to avoid more.

Speaking of which, I talked to Hagrid and he said the pumpkins are already blossoming! There are small little orange buds on lots of vines. I'm going to go over and check it out after class. It's kind of cool knowing I helped made them grow. Okay, I only planted the seeds, but still, that's helping.

Friday, October 4, Dorm Room,

Purple.

My hair is purple.

Okay, it's only the two long bangs that frame my face and a few strands here and there but still. Purple. Oh well, at least it's not pink. Actually, I kind of like it and I'm seriously thinking of keeping my hair like this, it's different. No, I did not dye it. I've actually never considered dying my hair before. But now that I see it, I like it. Even if I sort of look like a anime character. I owe it all to Neville Longbottom. Though it wasn't his intention either, it just sort of happened.

See, today in Charms class we were taught with the Gryffindors because Flitwick had somewhere he had to be this afternoon when they usually had their class and he didn't want them to fall behind so we were paired up to try out the color changing charm. I was paired with Longbottom. I only know Longbottom by sight and reputation. He's notorious for causing accidents in potions and has a very bad memory. Kind of like me times ten. My mishaps in potions are nothing compared to his. Thank God. I don't need Snape disliking me any more then he already does.

But I had no problem with being paired with him, I just figured I'd keep an eye on him and make sure he knew the correct incantation and gestures for the charm. I mean if I feel bad about my klutz attacks imagine how he feels. But even I didn't anticipate getting purple bangs out of the deal.

All the students were given these stones to change colors. The two of us practiced the charm and gave him a few tips on how to remember the gestures. Then I held up the stone we were supposed to change for him. He got the charm right. The problem is he was aiming the wrong way and the spell turned my bangs purple instead. Oh well, at least he got it right. It could have been a lot worse, Seamus Finnigan blew up his stone instead of turning it a different color.

I had to assure Longbottom I wasn't mad, I guess he thought I was going to be furious. But I told him I was cool with it, and that I should really thank him because I now have a unique hairstyle. The look he gave me was hysterical.

Sunday, October 6,

THINGS TO DO

1) Finish History of Magic and Charms essay

2) Start Potions essay that's due Friday

3) LAUNDRY!

4) Clean off desk (can't see top anymore)

5) Return library books so Madam Pince won't glare at me.

6) Send Angela and company a picture of newly colored hair (they asked in letter)

7) Perfect color changing charm for Friday's quiz

Monday, October 7,

I think the teachers have all gotten together and decided to make the students suffer and give us a bunch of tests. Bet Snape came up with the idea and intimidated all the others into doing it.

This week I have four tests and two essays due and three tests next week. Coincidence? I think not. Teachers are evil sometimes. Especially potion teachers.

Wednesday, October 9, Lake,

It happened again.

I heard a weird voice. Only it wasn't near the third floor corridor. It was here, near the lake. It was different from the other one. It wasn't scary at all. All it said was "nice hair" to me sarcastically. I figured it was one of the students because everyone's been doing that lately, they act like dyed hair is a offense or something. Turpin keeps eyeing it distastefully. Owen just kind of looked at it, looked at me and then shrugged. After that we went back to practicing the curse of the bogeys.

But no one was near me. Most people don't spend much time near the lake on the account of the giant squid. I don't mind the giant squid. It doesn't bother me, and I don't bother it. The voice kind of sounded like someone's grandmother disapproving of something their grandkid has done. It least the grandmother's on TV. I don't know about real life grandmothers. I've never had one.

But that was the only thing the voice said. Nothing else after that.

What the hell is going on with me? This is starting to freak me out a little. I don't think I'm crazy. Weird, sure. Unique, totally. But I'm hardly insane. At least I don't think I am.

You know...the giant squid WAS looking at me when I heard the voice. The squid sometimes comes out of the lake and lays on the lake shore for awhile. It was doing that earlier and then left. But that's impossible. Animals don't talk.

At least I don't think they do...

Friday, October 11, Hallway Bench, After Potions,

That was so unfair!

I shouldn't get a detention just because the potion was RIGHT! Yes, the fir nearly burned Snape, but it was his own fault for standing in the way. Besides, he DUCKED.

Here's the deal: today in potions we had to brew a fire breathing potion for our test. Why? I have no clue. I mean, when in my life am I going to want to breathe fire? But, whatever. Owen and I paired up like we usually do now and got to work.

The two of us have a system now: he goes to get the ingredients (since he is not clumsy like I am, it's safer that way), I prepare the cauldron and the ingredients, then we alternate putting in the ingredients and he keeps an eye on the potion to make sure it doesn't do anything it's not supposed to. Like overflow suddenly. But that only happened once. Nothing major has happened and Snape has finally stopped keeping an eagle eye on me during class. Which is nice because that only makes me nervous. When I'm nervous I tend to drop stuff.

Somehow we put in to much lava powder. At least that's what Snape said we did when I took the potion and a whole jet stream of fire shot out of my mouth and nearly burned Snape to a crisp. To bad it didn't. Just kidding, much as I don't like the guy, I don't want him dead. Though I wouldn't complain if he transferred to a different school.

After he nearly became bald he glared at me and was all "Johanson! You have detention tomorrow!"

I kind of blinked at him and was like "what?! Why?"

"For nearly burning your potions professor."

Owen was as mad as I was. "That's not a reason to give her detention!"

Snape glared at him. "Would you like to join her, Hollins?"

I kicked Owen in the leg before he could say something. I don't need him getting in trouble for defending me. Though it is nice having a friend willing to defend me. None of the Ravenclaws stood up for me, I noticed.

Late Saturday, October 12, Dorm Room,

EWWWW!

I had to disembowel horned slugs for my detention with Snape breathing down my neck. Between the slugs and Snape it was not a fun evening. Plus, I got slug slime on my robe.

GROSS!

Sunday, October 13, Lunch, Great Hall,

I just found out that the first Quidditch game of the season is going to be on November 9. The game is going to be Gryffindor V.S. Slytherin but I'm still going. No way am I going to miss my first chance to see an actual Quidditch game.

I'm going to root for Gryffindor because they're the underdogs. They haven't won the Quidditch cup in the past seven years. I always root for the underdog. Besides I'm not that crazy about the Slytherins. Not all of them are like Draco Malfoy (thank God for small favors) but I've had a few run ins with some of them already. Yesterday I accidently ran into Pansy Parkinson (a Slytherin girl in my year) and she told me to "watch where you're going , you clumsy oaf!" and that was after I had apologized.

I'm sure there are some decent ones. Like Blaise Zambini who is kind of quiet and doesn't hang out with anyone. No one really knows much about her.

People are already starting to place bets on the game. I wonder if the teachers are aware of the fact that there is a gambling operation going around among the students? Oh well, what they don't know can't hurt us. I put one Galleon on Gryffindor to win. I've heard they have a new Seeker this year so maybe he or she is good. No one knows who it is. The team is trying their best to keep it quiet. I give a week or so before it gets out. Secrets do not last long here.

Monday, October 14, Library,

STUFF I NEED TO STUDY FOR:

History of Magic test on Thursday:

Chapters one through three.

Notes (borrow Owens)

Concentrate on impact wand had on magic for the essay part.

Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday:

Chapters one and two.

Know ways to fend off vampires, hags, and zombies.

Astronomy on Wednesday at Midnight:

Know placement of planets and major stars.

Wednesday, October 16, Afternoon, Dorm Room,

The first of the tests this week is coming up.

I'll be happy to get these three over with. While I don't have to spend TOO much time studying on the account of my photographic memory (bless who ever decided to give me one!) I've been helping Owen with DADA spells so I'm studying more then usual. At least magic is more interesting then math and science.

Thursday, October 17, Dinner, Great Hall,

They're all over with.

I think I did pretty well too. I'm not going to get the highest marks of course, Hermione Granger will get the highest marks. She always does. Turpin is mad about it too because she's a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw, and a muggleborn like me. I guess she thinks only Ravenclaws can be smart.

I personally do not care who gets the highest marks. As long as it isn't Draco Malfoy because then we'd have to hear him brag about how smart he is. Gag me.

Sunday, October 20,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish _The Secret Garden._

2) Finish _Hogwarts: A History._ Return to library by Friday.

3) LAUNDRY

4) Finish homework

Monday, October 21, Way to Early, Great Hall,

That was totally rude.

Peeves the Poltergeist got into my room and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me. AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING!!!!! Jerk. Why did he do this? Who knows. Probably just felt like being annoying. Peeves gets a kick out of annoying everyone. He usually leaves the professors alone and picks on the students. His favorite targets are the first years.

Personally, I don't see why anyone hasn't exorcized him. I'm sure the Headmaster could do it. From what I've heard, he's the most powerful wizard of our time and was the only one that Voldemort guy was afraid of. That's why he never attacked Hogwarts when he was going around killing people all the time for no good reason. Well, at least I don't think it was a good reason.

Surely a guy that strong could exorcize a ghost.

You want to know the even weirder part? I'm up here in the Great Hall at 6:00 A.M. and there people here besides me. People get up this early voluntarily! Is that weird or what?

Tuesday, October 22, Breakfast, Great Hall,

I feel really stupid.

I forgot that today was my birthday.

That's right. I turn eleven today and I completely forgot about it!

I didn't realize it until I came down to the Great Hall and Owen greeted me at the door with a cheerful smile and said "Happy Birthday, Jubilee!" I was all "huh? What?" In my defense I hadn't had my breakfast yet. Plus I'm never really coherent until about 10:00 A.M. The fact that I got to be friends with Owen, who is another morning person, is still a surprise.

I'm even more surprised that he remembered it. I mean, we had one conversation about two weeks ago about when our birthdays were (his is April 15) and it's been my experience that guys aren't good with things like birthdays. But he remembered and I didn't. Life is very, very odd.

He even got me a present, even though he totally didn't have to. He got me a book called _The Big Book of Magical Art_ which has all these pictures of magical paintings, sculptures, and other things. It's great. I think I embarrassed Owen when I hugged him.

Late Tuesday, October 22, Dorm Room,

I came back form class and found a pile of presents at the end of my bed from Angela, Gerard, Giselle, and Jacob. None from Grandfather of course. He's forgotten my birthday for the past eleven years, why would he remember it this year?

Angela got me a subscription to Witch Weekly which is this wizard mag that I know a lot of the girls read. She also got me a ACDC CD that I had been eyeing before I left. Jacob got me this great set of colored pencils which is good because some of mine have gotten really short and this one had colors that I didn't have. Gerard gave me something called Grow Your Own Magic Herb Garden. It's a kit of some sort and looks like it'll be fun to try out. Giselle baked me a delicious batch of (sugar free of course) cookies and got me this book called _Useful Everyday Charms_.

What's really surprising is that Mandy Brockelhurst had left a card and a box of Chocolate Frogs for me as a birthday gift. While she and I are on good terms we're not the best of friends like Owen and I are. So this was really nice of her I thought. She doesn't hang out with Turpin and Patil much anymore, I've noticed. She's made friends with Parvati Patil (Padma's twin sister) and Lavender Brown in Gryffindor and spends most of her time with them and some older Ravenclaw girls she knows. I'll thank her when I see her tomorrow.

Late Wednesday, October 23, Dorm Room,

This is insane.

Nuts.

Impossible.

But it's happening. I'm hearing animals and plants speak in my head. I'm positive of it. No, I'm not imagining it. It's been happening all day. I heard the owls in the morning saying stuff like "out of the way! Delivery to make!" as they flew in to deliver the mail to the students. Owens' owl said "bombs away!" when he dropped the mail in his hand from the ceiling. I kept getting distracted in Transfiguration and Charms because the birds outside the windows were having this singing contest and trying to outdo each other.

The trees in the courtyard were complaining about the squirrels who keep annoying them. The flowers we handled in Herbology kept shouting at the students who were repotting them to be gentle, they had feelings. That voice I heard near the lake? Was the squid. Her name is Aqua and she's apparently fifty years old.

So now I can hear animals and plants talk. I am a freak. I'm not telling anyone about this. If anyone found out...well I don't want to think about what could happen. I'm going to try and find out if there have ever been wizards who had this...ability. If you want to call it that. As far as magic gifts go this one is kinda useless. I think I'll ask Granger if she knows of any books in the library on magic gifts. She ought to know. She's in there practically every time I go in. I'm beginning to think she lives there. I don't want to ask Madam Pince because I don't want her to get suspicious. Granger probably won't ask me too many questions.

Thursday, October 24, Library,

Well there are lots of books here on magic gifts and abilities. A WHOLE SHELF! This is going to take me forever to get through! If my ability isn't listed here then I don't know what I'm going to do.

Hopefully I can find something that will tell me how to turn the off switch of this thing on because animals and plants DO NOT SHUT UP! You know how they say humans are the sociable species? They got nothing on animals and plants. It's gotten even worse since they seemed to have figured out that I can hear them and now try to engage me in conversation. I've found I can answer them in my head or out loud and they understand.

Now they won't leave me alone.

Figures.

Sunday, October 27, Dorm Room,

I still haven't found an explanation for...whatever you want to call this.

Part of the reason is that there are a lot of books on the subject and another part is that I still have homework to do. Plus Owen and I have been starting to get ahead in the Defense book. He's gotten a lot better at spell casting, now we just study as we hang out. The spells we're casting are getting harder and classes are getting more interesting because we've pretty much gone over the basics.

I can't wait for Charms this week because we're going to be learning the Wingardium Leviosa charm which makes small objects fly. It's the trickiest charm we've done yet. Plus it looks really cool, on Friday Flitwick made a book fly across the room.

Another problem is I'm trying to keep this thing a secret. I haven't told Owen or anyone about it. Though I think Owen knows there's something up with me because he keeps looking at me like Angela does when she knows I'm not telling the truth. Whoever said Hufflepuffs aren't smart are idiots.

So I have to be discreet about reading up on the magical gifts. Not to mention when I'm "talking" to a animal or plant. I try not to do that too much. I'm trying to ignore this thing until I can figure out how to stop it.

It's not easy, especially when you wake up in the morning to find a squirrel outside your open window singing "O What a Beautiful Morning" from Oklahoma at the top of his lungs. The only reason I know it's from Oklahoma is because Giselle and Angela are musical fiends and made me watch every Rodgers and Hammerstein musical. They were okay, though I could of done without getting "Do Re Me" stuck in my head.

Monday, October 28, Breakfast, Great Hall,

Wow.

You should see the Great Hall. It's always been cool, but now it's even cooler!

Sometime last night the staff put up Halloween decorations since it's Thursday. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays because you get to dress up in costumes and you get lots of candy! It's a junk food addicts dream come true. Unfortunately, I won't be able to dress in a costume because they don't do that at Hogwarts. But that's not going to stop me from wearing my ghost earrings on Thursday.

Anyway, the floating candles have been replaced by floating Jack-O-Lanterns (the pumpkins I helped Hagrid plant, at least something good came out of that detention) and there are all these bats flying around the ceiling. What's really funny is that the bats are having a contest to see who can make the most students duck. I know I shouldn't have laughed when Pansy Parkinson shrieked as one dive-bombed her but I couldn't help it. And it's not like I was the only one laughing.

Wednesday, October 30, Lunch,

I made a feather fly!

It took awhile, but I did it!

I LOVE magic!

Late Thursday, October 31, Dorm Room,

Okay, what idiot let a TROLL into the school?

I know it didn't get in on it's own, trolls are stupid. So someone let it in. Probably as a prank or something, though I don't think it's really funny. For one thing it was kind of freaky when the feast (which was even better then the Welcoming Feast on the account of there being buckets of candy at the center of all the tables) was interrupted by Professor Quirrel running into the hall shouting "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." and then fainting (some DADA professor, huh?).

All the students immediately panicked until Headmaster Dumbledore shouted silenced and told the prefects to lead us back the houses while he and the professors took care of the troll. I guess they succeeded because I haven't heard any screams. Except for the female pigeon telling her kids to pipe down, she's trying to sleep, outside.

What a way to end Halloween.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3: November

CHAPTER 3: NOVEMBER

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, JKR does along with Warner Bros and whoever else makes cash off of the series. The idea of Wild magic I got from Tamora Pierce, I just tweaked it a little. I do however own the characters of Jubilee and Owen so please don't use them unless you ask me first. Making no money at all so don't sue, unless you want to pay my college bills, then by all means

In This Chapter: Quidditch, Jubilee learns about the secret of the third floor corridor, starts to keep an eye on Snape and Quirrel, and learns exactly what she is...

Friday, November 1, Breakfast, Great Hall,

Well, we're all alive, so I'm guessing the teachers got the troll. The only damage it did was to the girl's bathroom on the first floor, which is a shame because that's the nicest one in the school. It's going to take the weekend to get it fixed. I know this because I overheard Filch grumbling about all the work he was going to have to do. I didn't pay any attention to him at first because he's always grumbling about the work he has to do, but then I heard Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster talking about the damage the troll made.

Huh, that's weird. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are talking over at the Gryffindor table, and it looks like they're having a civilized conversation. It's not weird to see Potter and Weasley together, those two have been joined at the hip since day one, everyone knows they're best friends. But I was under the impression that they didn't like Granger at all and vice versa, I mean for the past month she's been glaring at them every time she saw them. But now she's helping Potter get something off his wand. Ewww, what IS that stuff? It looks like slime.

Sunday, November 3, Dorm Room,

Gryffindor is so busted.

Harry Potter is their new seeker.

Mandy just told me that she and Hannah Abbot saw him practicing with the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they were walking back from their late night detention (they got it for passing notes in Potions class). They saw him flying a Nimbus 2000, lucky stiff.

If Hannah Abbot knows now, then the entire school will know by tomorrow night. Hannah's an okay person but she's a total gossip, no way will she be able to keep something this juicy to herself. On the plus side, if Potter's on the Gryffindor team then that means they might have a good chance at winning the match on Saturday. It would be nice for someone to put Slytherin in their place. Or at least make Malfoy shut up about how Slytherin is better because they're all purebloods. If I have to listen to that speech one more time in the Great Hall, I'll have to get ear plugs. Or punch him. One of the two. Even Owen's wanted to take a swing at the guy, and he's one of the least violent people I know.

Monday, November 4, Dinner, Great Hall,

I was right. The whole school now knows that Potter is on the Gryffindor team. The team captain, Oliver Wood is furious. See, they were trying to keep it a secret in hopes to use Potter as a secret weapon. Now he's going around trying to find out who spilled the beans. I think he suspects the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who are beaters for the team of leaking it out because I saw him threatening them earlier in the hallway.

I could save him the trouble and tell him it was Mandy and Hannah but I like them and it's kind of entertaining watching him trying to figure it out. Owen and I have a bet going on how long it will be before he gives up. Who needs TV?

Tuesday, November 5, History of Magic,

It's starting to get really cold. Winter is just around the corner. Damn. I hate Winter, it always comes way too early here for my taste. But then I come from California so I guess I'm the only one who thinks that the fact that I can see my breath in the air when I breathe is just plain WRONG.

You want to know what else is wrong? The fact that Hogwarts DOES NOT HAVE A HEATING SYSTEM!!!! I'm serious. They have fireplaces, torches and candles, that's it. My room is freezing during the night. I now know why they put up those blue and silver draperies around my bed, so I don't freeze to death during the night. There is a staff full of wizards here, why can't one of them come up with some sort of warming spell? I thought Dumbledore was supposed to be some sort of magic genius. He discovered the twelve uses of dragons' blood for crying out loud, so heating the castle should be no problem. But no, I'm stuck wearing my dragon hide gloves inside and looking up spells to keep warm.

I can't wait until spring.

Wednesday, November 6, Lunch, Great Hall,

People have been pretty stupid about the news of Potter becoming Seeker. Some of the first years are jealous because as a rule first years don't make the house team and now he's the youngest Seeker in a century. So they've been telling him they'll be sure to run under him with a mattress. Malfoy of course started this, he's always doing his best to try and make Potter look bad. He always fails too, unless he's in Potions class at the time, but that's because Snape helps him. Snape hates Potter more then anything, I heard he picks on him constantly in class even when he isn't doing anything and getting the potion right.

At least I get a reprieve. He pretty much leaves me alone when I'm not having klutz attacks or getting into one incident or another. So glad I'm not Potter. It's bad enough when he only picks on me a little.

The people who aren't saying he'll be terrible are automatically assuming he'll be fantastic. Jeez people, the guy has enough pressure, don't add to it. I'm really glad I'm not famous because I don't have to worry about people's expectations, I just have to worry about my own.

Thursday, November 7, Defense Against the Dark Arts,

I just had a near death experience.

I ran into Snape. Literally.

He gave me detention for running in the halls. Jerk. I was late to class again because of him and Quirrel took off three points from Ravenclaw. I got to stop reading mysteries during break. I always end up losing track of time and end up running to class. On the bright side, I get exercise.

A funny thing though, Snape was limping when I ran into him. When I fell to the floor because of the impact I saw a claw mark on his leg, a really BIG claw mark. Guess he tangled with a wild animal and lost. Wish I knew who did it so I could congratulate it. Just kidding.

Sort of.

Friday, November 8, Library,

Everybody has Quidditch on the brain. Especially the boys.

Owen is no exception. He's been chatting my ears off about some Quidditch team he's nuts about called the Thunderbolts or something like that. Now I'm not what you would call a sports nut. Baseball, football, soccer, and basketball all bored me to death much to the disappointment of my parents who were sports fanatics. They never figured out how they got a daughter who thought that sports were boring.

But Quidditch sounds interesting and I'm looking forward to going to my first real match. From the sound of it, the game sounds like a mixture of basketball, football, soccer, and baseball all in one and played on broomsticks. Owen says the game is really fast paced, especially in the pro leagues. I guess he would know. He's been to a few matches here and there. See, his mom works at the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry and the employees there sometimes get free tickets for them and their families since they pretty much organize the games. His mom is as nuts about Quidditch as he is.

I wonder if the Ministry has a department of magical art? Maybe I could work there if the whole artist thing falls through. I can't wait until tomorrow!!!!

Saturday, November 9, Common Room,

THAT WAS SO COOL!!!!!!

Quidditch is THE BEST GAME EVER!!!!!

You know Ravenclaw will be having Chaser spots open next year, maybe I'll try out for the team then. Two of the Chasers will be graduating this year. If I try out, I'll have a legitimate excuse for Angela about why I want to buy a broom. Somehow I don't think the excuse 'they're really cool and really fast' will go over well with her.

Anyway, the game started two hours after breakfast so I headed up to the castle with Owen, Mandy, and Hannah (the four of us sometimes hang out together). We got good seats near where all the teachers and the commenter (a third year named Lee Jordan) sat. The seats were near the front and we could see the field and the players.

Lee Jordan was really funny, he had trouble keeping neutral and often took the side of Gryffindor even though McGonagall was sitting near him and tried to get him to give a unbiased view. She didn't always succeed. Madam Hooch was the referee and she made some pretty good calls. She was fair and told off the players who needed to be told off.

The first part of the game was mostly the Quaffle being passed back and forth between the Gryffindor chasers (Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet) who I think are very good. They only let Slytherin steal it two times before they scored first earning ten points thanks to Johnson.

After a few more passes of the Quaffle the Snitch was sighted. Potter and the Slytherin seeker, Hiiggs, raced after it and just as Potter almost caught it Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, slammed right into him. I totally agree with Jordan that it was an "obvious and disgusting display of cheating." A penalty was awarded to Gryffindor and they scored ten more points.

Then Slytherin scored after that, that's when everyone started to notice that Potter's broom had started to go nuts. Seriously, it kept trying to buck Potter off like it was an out-of-control bronco or something. This kept going on and the Weasley twins tried to him, everyone was watching Potter and Flint scored five goals during this time (cheater).

That's when all of a sudden in the teacher's stand Snape caught on fire and knocked over people with his flailing. They were able to get the flames out and by then Potter had been able to get his broom under control and was speeding off across the Quidditch pitch. He sped toward the ground and believe it or not CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN HIS MOUTH! I'm serious! I'm surprised he didn't choke. Despite Flints whining of "he didn't catch it. He SWALLOWED it!" Gryffindor was declared the winner at 170 points to 60. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get my two Galleons from the Weasley twins.

Late Night Monday, November 11, Dorm Room,

Well, good news is that I no longer have to fear the third floor corridor entrance, because I now know where that creepy voice came from (no I am not going crazy). It came from the three-headed dog that is guarding the entrance. The VERY LARGE three-headed dog that guards the entrance.

See, after I started to realize that the voices I was hearing were plants and animals I figured that the voice I heard that night must have been an animal that was being territorial or something. Animals can be like that sometimes, you should hear the birds go at it in the courtyard outside. But I haven't had a chance to prove my theory because every time I've been near the entrance either Snape or Filch has been skulking near there. I swear those two are incohoots to make lives miserable for students.

Anyway, I finally decided to go tonight. I ran into Mrs. Norris but she didn't snitch on me. See, I've made a deal with her: I bring her a can of tuna a week and she leaves me alone. She agreed as long as I don't cause property damage. Getting tuna is no problem because Giselle sends me a care package once a month that is full of health food. Unfortunately tuna is always in there even though I can't stand tuna. So this way, I'm not wasting the cans. I don't mind the trail mix and the granola bars. Whatever else is in there I usually give to Owen, resident health food nut.

So I went into the corridor after doing the Alohamora charm on the door and found myself with a half asleep three-headed dog who told me his name was Fluffy, of all things. Still haven't figured out how they came up with that name. I would have named him something like Killer, but that's me. I had to explain to him I wasn't there to take anything because he accused me of trying to steal "it." Whatever it is.

He finally started to listen to me when he realized I could hear him and then was all "oh, you're the one the others have been talking about." I'm not sure if I am, but I shrugged anyway, it either was that or get bitten. He sighed and then said, "then I won't try to bite you like the others but you better leave soon, you're not supposed to be here."

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes, students like you earlier this year. Then on Halloween two men tried to get past me, one had a purple cloth around his head and the other was dressed in black. I wasn't able to bite them though. I did get the black robed man with my paw though." He sounded very proud of himself when he said this. I just kind of went "oh" and left.

He had to be talking about Snape and Quirrel. I don't know any other men who wear purple turbans on their heads and dress all in black. Plus, Snape did have that claw mark after Halloween. But why were they there? The only explanation I can come up with is that one or both of them are after whatever "it" is that Fluffy guarding.

Normally I'd warn the Headmaster or something, but then I'd have to explain how I know about Fluffy and why I suspect the two of them and I'm thinking that "the three-headed dog you have guarding the third floor entrance told me he saw them try to get past him" won't go over well.

No, I'm going to keep this to myself for now. I'll have to keep an eye on Snape and Quirrel. Who knows, maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion and they were just trying to feed Fluffy or something.

Thursday, November 14, Library,

NOTES ON THREE-HEADED DOGS

ANCESTORS: Cerberus, first one. Lived in Greece and guarded the temple of Hades. His ancestor was the fifty-headed dog which is now extinct (thank God). In mythology he guarded the gates of the underworld making sure no souls escaped.

Cerberuses' father was a fire breathing giant covered in snakes and his mother a half woman, half serpent who ate men raw (okay, gross). Note to self: cross breeding is BAD.

Note: drool makes aconite when it is on the ground (EWWW!).

WAYS PEOPLE HAVE GOTTEN PAST HIM (JUST IN CASE):

-nymph Psyche (who was part wizard) snuck past by feeding Cerberus a drugged cake, as did some dude named Aeneas.

-Orpheus played a soothing melody that lulled him to sleep.

-In mythology Hercules wrestled him to the ground.

Okay, I hope I don't have to get past Fluffy anytime soon because I can't cook at all (Giselle banned me from the kitchen at home), I can sing okay but I'm no where near Orpheus's level, and I don't have super strength.

Nothing's been happening with Snape and Quirrel and I hope it will stay that way. In the meantime I have a Transfiguration essay to finish.

Saturday, November 16, Great Hall,

Malfoy has finally gotten it through his obnoxious head that his joke about how a wide-mouthed tree frog should replace Potter as a Seeker is not funny. Only now he's gone back to taunting him about being an orphan. I'm about to leave because if I don't I'll lose my temper and give him a black eye, though someone seriously needs to do it.

I hate it when people look down others because they don't have parents. It's stupid and not something you should laugh about. But then Malfoy's probably been spoiled and coddled his whole life so what would he know about loss? Nothing, that's what. Obnoxious little creep.

I'm leaving before I sock him.

Wednesday, November 20, Dorm Room,

Nothing much going on except that the teachers are piling on essays and a bunch of quiz's and tests are coming up. Flying lessons are over because it's way too cold to be flying. The brooms in the broom shed are all covered in ice. I ought to know, I had to de-ice them for my detention yesterday.

I got detention because Snape found my characture drawing of him and didn't like the way I exaggerated his nose and thought I was making fun of him. It's a CHARACTURE you're supposed to exaggerate features. Can I help it if he happens to have a large nose??? He has no sense of humor.

Most of the birds are flying south, wish I could go with them. The other critters, like squirrels, are still here though. Unfortunately for me. That one that keeps waking me up because of his stupid singing is really starting to get on my nerves.

Saturday, November 23,

Well, now I know what I am.

I just wish I didn't. Know, I mean. I was really very happy ignoring this thing. Now I know that this thing is what's called Wild Magic. Basically, it connects me magically to plants and animals. Soon I'll start to get other abilities that include healing animals, making plants grow rapidly from seeds, and will be able to shape-shift into animals. Hearing them speak is the first power you get. The others should start when I'm around thirteen or so.

Great. Just great. Did it ever occur to anyone that I might not WANT to be able to shape-shift? I mean really, regular magic is hard enough, now I have this stuff to worry about. The good news is that this gift is not unheard of, there are currently six other Wild Mages (that's what they call people with Wild Magic) in the world. There are two in North America, one in Canada and one in the United States, two that live in the Amazon rainforest (married couple), one in Africa, and one in Australia.

Which really doesn't help me much but it's nice to know I'm not the only one. I guess I'll have to figure this thing out on my own for now. When I die, I'm having a serious talk with whoever hands out magic gifts up there in heaven because I got to say, giving an eleven-year old a gift like this? Can we say DUMB?

Sunday, November 24,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Try to find a book on Wild Magic

2) Finish History of Magic essay

3) Finish Transfiguration equations

4) Mandy's Birthday is on Dec. 5, find gift

5) Try to convince squirrel outside window to SHUT UP

6) Ignore gift as much as possible

7) Laundry!!!

Wednesday, November 27, Dorm Room,

its Thanksgiving time already. Well, in the U.S.A. anyway. They don't celebrate it here in England so no days off from school. Thanksgiving was always great at my house. Mom was a professional chef so she'd make these huge dinners that were way more then Dad and I (despite our large appetites) couldn't finish so we'd have leftovers for like a week. Mom's turkey and rolls were awesome. I really miss her cooking. I really miss her and Dad actually...

I have homework to finish.

Friday, November 29, Morning,

Hah!

I was finally able to block out the singing squirrel! I found a silencing charm in one of the books in the library and after a little practice with Owen cast it on my window. You know what I heard this morning?

NOTHING! BLESSED SILENCE!

Okay, I heard my alarm clock but that's better then waking up to Do Re Me at five thirty in the morning. Have I mentioned I love magic?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really need feedback.


	5. Chapter 4: December

CHAPTER 4: DECEMBER

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG for mild cursing

Summery: December brings in cold weather, one more Quidditch match and the Christmas holidays. Jubilee finds herself actually MISSING the animals that have gone South or into hibernation and Harry isn't the only one who found the Mirror of Erised...

Disclaimer: sighs I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, JKR and Warner Bros do and are freaking rich as a result. I however am not making any money off of this. I do however own Jubilee and Owen and whatever other OC's I decide to come up with. Not that it does me any good.

Authors Note: as you can see I decided to continue my story after all. The truth is I really want to finish this year and get to the other years. I hate leaving fic ideas unfinished. Mostly because they start to nag me in the back of my mind when I have other ideas I want to start. So this series will be finished. I'm going to try and tweak Jubilee a little in hopes that she won't be TOO Mary Sueish. I can't make any promises though as this is my first HP fic. Anyway, as always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ;looks at readers with big puppy dog eyes;

CHAPTER 4:

Sunday, December 1, Afternoon,

The WWN (Wizard Wireless Network) said it's supposed to snow near the end of the week. I guess I'm the only eleven year old who hates snow and the coldness it brings. That's what I liked about California: NO SNOW! Plus, the coldest it ever got was like fifty-five degrees. You could barbecue in November! Hell, some of our neighbors DID barbecue all year around. There was this one old guy across the street who cooked hot dogs every Christmas because he was Jewish and didn't celebrate the holiday.

What's even crazier is that there's going to be a Quidditch match on the fourteenth. HELLO! It's like thirty degrees outside! How are we supposed to enjoy Quidditch when we're busy freezing our butts off? Owen says I'm exaggerating about the cold but I'm seriously not. I can barely move my poor frozen fingers in Potions thanks to fact that we're in the dungeon area and Snape refuses to do anything with the room temperature. Sadistic jerk. I could barely chop up my daisy roots on Friday.

Lucky for me, Granger just took pity on me and my half frozen limbs and gave me this spell that will let me carry around a flame of fire in a jar that I can put under my robes. It's called the Blueball Flame charm. Aparently that's how she, Potter, and Weasley have been keeping warm. I wondered why they were actually outside the other day. The three of them have become a set. It's rare you see one without the other two these days. Kind of like Owen and I, except we have different classes because we're in different houses. The only classes Ravenclaw has with Hufflepuff are Potions and Astronomy.

I hope this charm works, I'm tired of shivering all the time.

Wednesday, December 4, Evening, Common Room,

I got a letter from Angela and everyone back home. Looks like the manor is going to be empty this Christmas. Grandfather is going to be in Moscow, which is no surprise because he's been away for Christmas the past two years. But usually the staff was home so I wasn't totally by myself. However, this year everyone has plans. Angela's going to be visiting her daughters and grandkids. They always have this big family get together on Christmas day, I went with her last year and it was pure chaos. She has six daughters. They all have husbands and more then two kids. One had five kids. Not as many as the Weasleys (Ron Weasley is one of SEVEN, including Fred and George Weasley and Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, I heard he has one little sister and two more brothers who've graduated already. Poor guy) but when you get all these kids together...well, you get the idea.

Giselle is having her parents visit from Spain, aparently Gerard will be having Christmas dinner with them because he and Giselle are now dating and he's going to have to meet them eventually. Angela told me he tried to weasel out of it, saying it was to soon and Giselle started to accuse him of not being serious about her and started to speak angrily in Spanish which is never a good thing, believe me. He relented of course because Giselle is scary when she's mad. Jacob is going to visit HIS grandkids in London. Hard picturing him as a grandfather.

So the place will be empty. Grandfather will have his annual business holiday party next weekend and then be gone. I'm so glad I don't have to go to THAT this year. All that happens is a bunch of employees and CEO guys come to the manor in their best suits and bring along their wives and whatever kids they have. The wives of course usually look like fashion models and the kids are so well behaved you have to wonder if they're robots.

During the party the lower employees suck up to the CEOs in hopes of getting a raise or a promotion, the employees wives all gossip about whatever they gossip about (I listened to one conversation and zoned out about a sentence or two in), the kids...are just there. The last one I went to I read a whole book I brought. Basically the whole thing is a major snore-fest. The only thing worth going for are Giselle's apple tarts which are the best food ever invented, hands down. Well, next to chocolate and pizza. Unfortunately Christmas is the only time she makes them.

So since no one will be there I'll be staying here at Hogwarts for Christmas. No big, I was kind of planning on staying anyway, it's unfair that the staff has to stay home and miss spending time with their families just because I don't have one and am not old enough to be by myself. I won't be on my own here at least. Owen and Mandy are both staying here too. Owen's mom has to go to Austrailia to oversee some preperations for the Quidditch World Cup which is being held in Sydney this summer. Having a job at the Magical Games and Sports department sounds like it's a lot of fun, Owen tells me his mom travels a lot. Mandy is staying because her twin cousins Jack and Zack are visiting with her uncle. From what I gather they're a mini Fred and George Weasley and play pranks all the time. Mandy is their favorite target. After she told me about some of their antics I don't blame her for staying.

Friday Afternoon, December 6, After Potions,

Ode to Potions Class

by Jubilee Johanson

_Oh, Potions class,_

_ Why must you be so cruel?_

_ Why does my potion not thicken_

_ no matter what I do?_

_ Why does Snape_

_ have to yell detention?_

_ Despite all my good intentions?_

_ Why do you even exist,_

_ oh, Potions class?_

_ Besides to be a _

_pain in my s!_

Monday, December 9, Great Hall,

I just signed that list McGonagall passed around to find out who would be staying over the holidays. Looks like Mandy and I are the only first year Ravenclaws staying, there are some seventh years (who I don't know at all) staying. Owen and some guy named Justin Finch-Fletchley are staying over at Hufflepuff along with a few fifth years and seventh years. All of the Slytherins aren't staying and some Gryffindors are staying including Potter and all of the Weasleys.

It did snow but it was only flurries and not much to do anyone any good. On Saturday I put up some twinkle lights around the ceiling of my dorm for some festive cheer. The rainbow is a nice change and actually goes with the blue and silver decor thing they put in the dorms. I also had to serve ANOTHER detention where I had to clean out the bedpans in the infirmery. Does anyone even USE bedpans?

Bets are going around again for the Ravenclaw v.s Slytherin game. I've been to some of our teams' Quidditch practices and they're not bad. I think we have a decent chance at winning as long as Slytherin doesn't cheat. I bet two Galleons on our team to win. Gotta go, major essay to finish.

Wednesday, December 11, Dorm Room,

You know what's weird? I actually MISS hearing all the animals talk in my head! Most of them have gone away to the South or are in hibernation. The only ones around now a days are the pets of the students and most of them are kind of boring. You know that saying about how people's pets soon resemble their owners? It's true. Personality wise anyway. Owen's owl talks just like him sometimes. He said hey to me this morning when he flew in to deliver the Daily Prophet to Owen and I almost said "Hi, Owen" out loud which would have been weird since he was at the other table.

Most of the plants are gone too because of the frost that is now around on the ground. The only ones left are trees and the ones in the greenhouses. I could be wrong but there are some animals in the Forbidden Forest. At least I think they're animals. I don't know, their voices seem louder then normal. They might be magical creatures. The squid in the lake sounds louder in the normal animals even though she says she's speaking normally. It was the same with Fluffy.

Weird, huh?

Thursday, December 12, History of Magic,

ANOTHER Goblin war? How many of these things ARE there?

Saturday, December 14, Common Room,

RAVENCLAW WON!

The final score was 200-50 with our seeker, a second year girl named Cho Chang, caught the Snitch after Slytherin had knocked out our Keeper and one of our Chasers. Higgs didn't see the Snitch in time, hah! They sure were more violent in this game, I guess they realized they needed to win it. Now they have two losses against them. I'm still a little fuzzy on the elimination process but Owen explained that if they lose the next game then they're eliminated for the Quidditch cup. The next game will be Slytherin v.s. Hufflepuff and it won't be until after winter break.

We're having a big celebration party here. The music is actually pretty decent. It's something else besides the Weird Sisters which is nice because I had my fill of them with Turpin blasting it day and night. Thank God for silencing charms is all I can say.

Sunday, December 15, Library,

CHRISTMAS PRESENT IDEAS:

Angela: a set of Beethoven CDs

Giselle: a apron or recipe book of some sort. Sugar free licorice wands

Gerard: _A Guide to the Worlds Most Common Magical Plants_ (he was interested in them earlier)

Jacob: a chain for the glasses he keeps misplacing, put unbreakable charm on it. Also herbal tea, since he likes that stuff

Grandfather: letter opener maybe? Or a fancy pen? No, I did the fancy pen last year.

Owen: _Myth and Fact: How the Muggle and Magical Myths and Legends Connect._ Also that weird seeweed candy stuff he likes.

Mandy: an assortment of candies and pair of earrings

Monday, December 16, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Well it finally snowed. They said it would and boy did it. There is now about six or seven inches (maybe higher) of snow on the ground outside. The lake is frozen over and Herbology has been cancled until further notice. Owen, Anthony Goldstien, and Terry Boot all ganged up on me and talked me into joining them for a snowball fight. As retaliation I got Hannah and Mandy and it's going to be the three of us against them. They have no one to blame but themselves if they get beaten by a bunch of girls.

Wednesday, December 18, Great Hall,

The snow is still here. Whatever melted in the past two days was made up for with the snowfall overnight. Fred and George Weasley just charmed a bunch of snowballs to follow Professor Quirrel around and whack him in the head. I know it's not very nice but I can't help but laugh. I mean the guy was practically running in terror.

From SNOWBALLS!

Some Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Friday, December 20, Great Hall, Evening,

The Great Hall looks so pretty!

All of the decorations are going up including these awesome Christmas trees though I feel sorry for the trees that get cut down. I never really talk much to the trees in the Forbidden forest though, most of them tend to have attitudes. Anyway, there's holly and ivy all over the place, mistletoe is hung up which I am so not standing under because I don't want some guy to kiss me. What if I get stuck under there with OWEN? That would be embarrassing. He's my best friend and all but that doesn't mean I want to kiss him. Though he would be better then say...Malfoy who felt the need to say "I feel SO sorry for the people who have to stay at here at Hogwarts because they're not wanted at home". You could tell by his tone that he wasn't sorry at all. That guy is such a jerk.

But even he can't ruin the cheerful decorations. There are also floating gold bubbles around the room thanks to Professor Flitwick and there's snow that falls from the ceiling but never hits you. There are even fairies flying around! One keeps hanging out on my shoulder and watching me write.

Normally I get lonely around the holidays because my parents are gone and miss them a lot but I think I won't miss them as much this year.

Monday, December 23, Common Room,

I finished all the holiday homework I had. Snape was his usual grouchy self and assigned a two roll of parchment essay on the development of medical potions. Now I'm just searching for something to do.

Tuesday, December 24, Dorm,

Okay, I knew Hogwarts was weird, but THIS is something for Ripley's Believe It or Not show. I saw my parents. I'm serious. Okay, it was in this mirror, but I saw them. I saw Grandfather too and he was actually smiling at me. I've NEVER seen him smile. Which is why I knew it wasn't real.

I went to the library earlier today to find a book to read. I still haven't found a useful one on Wild Magic and it's not for lack of trying. All the one's the library have are just repeating themselves and none of them tell you how to control them if you suddenly get these powers. I would try the Restricted section but you need a notice from a professor to use the books in there and Madam Pince watches the entrance constantly so there's no way to sneak in there.

Anyway, I came back from the library and got turned around because the staircase that leads to Ravenclaw house moved on me and I had to go the other direction and I'm not really familiar with that part of the castle yet. I found myself in this narrow corridor with a suit of armor. Which didn't really help me because suit of armors are all over the place, then there was this one door that I've never seen before. I admit I have the tendency to investigate stuff I've never seen before. That whole thing about curiousity killing the cat? Yeah, never learned that lesson.

The room wasn't anything spectacular. It was just a unused classroom with a blackboard and desks. What was weird was that there was a full length mirror propped up against the wall opposite of the door. It was a pretty nice one too, it was as high as the ceiling, had a gold frame, and stood on two clawed feet. There was this weird Latin phrase inscribed on the top: _Erisid stra ehru oyt on wohsi. _Don't ask me what it means. You know I'm beginning to think I should try and learn Latin. Our spells are spoken in Latin and a bunch of stuff around the school have Latin inscriptions on them and it would be nice to know what they meant.

Anyway, when I got closer to the mirror and stood in front of it Mom and Dad appeared IN THE MIRROR! Grandfather appeared awhile later. As nice as it was to see Mom and Dad I was a little wigged. I mean, they're dead! I saw them die! Sort of, I saw the car go up in flames, same difference. I know Grandfather isn't dead. He's at the manor, probably barking out orders over the phone as we speak.

So why did I see them in that mirror? Like I said, weird. I didn't have time to wonder about it though because the door opened and HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE walked in! I swear I have the most rotten luck. He just sort of looked at me and I kind of ducked my head and said "uh, nice mirror. Really, very fancy. Bye!" and ran out of there before he could say anything.

Can they give detention over the holidays????

CHRISTMAS DAY, Dorm Room,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I've had god knows how much candy today so I'm a little hyper. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. When I woke up, there was a pile of presents at the foot of my bed and some stuff that somehow got into the stocking I had hung on my door. My stocking, which is red with all these funky pins I made on it and has my name written in rainbow glitter, had some Chocolate Frogs in it; Christmas cards from some people in my year; a chocolate Santa that says 'ho, ho, ho'; a rainbow quill; and cute snowflake earrings.

For presents I got a easel from Angela, a nice sketchbook from Giselle, some magic plant seeds from Gerard, a nice art book featuring all the collected works of Georgia O'Keeffe, one of my favorite artists. Owen got me _Charms, Hexes, and Other Spells That They Don't Teach You at School_, Mandy got me this bottle of rainbow nail polish that swirls when you paint it on your fingernails (she and Hannah are constantly trying to get me to care more about my looks) and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Hannah got me these cute earrings that are a pallet and paintbrush along with a box of these things called sugar quills. Giselle also sent over some of her apple tarts because she knows I love them.

I ran into Mandy on the way to the Great Hall and the two of us met Owen at the entrance. There was one large table for the students and one for the teachers when we had our Christmas feast. The feast was just as good as the welcome feast back in September. There were these wizard crackers on the table, they're nothing like the muggle ones though, when you pull one there's a big bang and actual presents come out. By the time I left I had a pack of Exploding Snap cards (no more borrowing from Hannah to play a game), a model of a Nimbus 2000 that really flies, a funky leopard print box, and a hat that looks like the one Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia. At least I didn't get a flowered bonnet like the one Dumbledore got. He actually wore it too. He hasn't said anything to me about yesterday. I was afraid when I walked in he would give me detention the minute he recognized me but when he saw me he just smiled a little and gave a nod. So I guess I'm off the hook.

I haven't gone near the mirror and don't plan on it either. My parents are dead, I need to get over it. Seeing them in a freaky mirror is not going to help me any. I am curious about what kind of mirror it is though and plan on searching the library tomorrow for books on magic mirrors. It's not like I have much else to do.

Saturday, December 28, Library,

I think I know what that mirror is. It's the Mirror of Erised. It says here in _Rare Magical Mirrors_ that the Mirror of Erised shows you what your heart desires the most. Well, I've missed Mom and Dad a lot and wish that they were still alive all the time even though I do my best to bury that wish. I also sometimes wish that Grandfather would acknowlage me. Or at least like me, even if it is just a little. I mean, he's the only blood relative I have left, is it so wrong to want him to care about me? Want to know what his Christmas present was? A lifelong subscription to the Daily Prophet, which is the wizard newspaper. If Grandfather knew me at all he'd know that I barely read the newspaper. The only reason I actually know about that break-in at Gringotts a while back is because Owen and Mandy started talking about it once. I of course was all "huh? Someone broke into Gringotts?"

I wonder why Dumbledore has the Mirror of Erised though? I mean, what use is it?

I swear, Hogwarts gets weirder every day.


	6. Chapter 5: January, 1992

Chapter 5: January, 1992

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ;sniffs; I do however own Jubilee, Owen and whatever other OC's my little brain comes up with. So don't borrow them without asking.

Author's notes: I'm almost done with Volume I! The next few chapters will be coming a lot faster because I want to finish it before I start school again in August. After that I should be starting Volume II.

CHAPTER 5:

Wednesday, January 1, 1992, 12:30A.M.,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Owen and I rang in the new year by letting loose some Filibuster Fireworks near the lake. After some convincing we got Mandy to join us. She was afraid we'd get into trouble but relented after I reminded her that they couldn't really give us detention during vacation.

We took turns setting off the fireworks and later on Fred and George Weasley joined us and set off their own collection. Those two are a riot, they kept saying that there real names were Gred and Forge. We also brought out some Pumpkin juice Owen's mom sent him because he's addicted to the stuff.

All in all a great start to the new year. I almost didn't hear Aqua at the bottom of the lake grumbling about the noise we were making.

Saturday, January 4, Dorm Room,

Everyone's coming back tomorrow.

Thank God. I don't think I stand much more of this quiet. It was nice for a few days but after awhile it gets boring. I even miss Padma and Turpin's gossiping. Is that pathetic or what?

Owen and I got into trouble with Filch earlier because we taking turns sliding down the floor in the Great Hall in our socks. Is it our fault the library is closed? No. They need to come up with more entertaining stuff for the students to do over vacation so we don't have to resort to having sock sliding contests.

That's what I told Filch when he told us off anyway.

He wasn't impressed.

Sunday, January 5, Great Hall,

Everyone's back!

YAY!

Wednesday, January 8, Dorm Room,

The snow is gone!

All right! I can see the grass now. Hear them too, they were cheering as the sun melted and kept chanting, "the sun! The sun!" over and over again.

I also found out that the next quidditch game is on the eighteenth and will be Slytherin v.s. Hufflepuff. Whoever wins this game will be playing Gryffindor. Then Ravenclaw will play whoever loses that game and that will decide who will be playing in the Quidditch final.

Saturday, January 11, Library,

Do you know how many biographies there are on Dumbledore?

A LOT.

Then he's in a lot of books that have mini-biographies in books. For instance there's a whole chapter dedicated to him in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century._ I know when he was born, when and how he discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, and that he likes tin pin bowling and chamber music (that's on his Chocolate Frog trading card).

None of this however helps me figure out what he's got Fluffy guarding in the third floor corridor. On the bright side, if I ever have to do a essay on the guy I'm golden because I probably know more about his life then HE does.

Tuesday, January 14, History of Magic,

This is the lamest essay project that I've ever heard of: _My Family History, _two rolls of parchment. Come on Professor Binns, couldn't you have come up with something more interesting? Never mind, forgot who I was talking to.

He's not the only teacher to assign a project either. In Potions, Snape assigned a potion for each student to make and is having us write a twelve foot essay on the development and uses of the potion. I got Burn Healing Paste. In Herbology, we have to record the growth process of the plant we get assigned to. In Transfiguration, we have to do a two roll parchment essay on turning objects into animals. Though why I would want to turn a teapot into a mouse is beyond me. In Charms I have to write on the impact Charms had on magic, twelve feet of parchment. In Defense Against the Dark Arts I have to write a essay on the Dark creature of my choice. I'm thinking of doing hags.

All of these are due at the end of January.

I'm going to be very busy the next few weeks.

Wednesday, January 15, Lunch,

All the first years got My Family History for their topic essay. Owen, Mandy, and Hannah have been chatting about their history. They've got a lot of info because their parents are real big about that kind of thing. I guess it's a wizard thing because Dad never talked about the Johansons and where we came from. I know a little about Mom's side of the family but only as far back as Granddad and Grandma. Unlike Mandy who said her family all came from Germany and goes back as far as the 1500s or something like that.

I guess I'm going to have to write a polite letter to Grandfather asking for info on the Johansons. Or maybe I'll ask Jacob, he always liked to tell me stories about the manor so maybe he knows where we came from.

Thursday, January 16, History of Magic,

ROUGH DRAFT OF LETTER TO GRANDFATHER:

Dear Grandfather,

Hi, it's Jubilee.

Everything is going fine here at school. I've made friends and have decent grades. The reason I'm writing is that my History of Magic teacher assigned a project about family history and I don't know much about the Johansons. If you know anything about where we come from could you tell please? This project is worth forty percent of our grade so I want to do well.

I would really appreciate any help you can give me.

Love,

Jubilee

Is it me or does this sound like a business letter? And is the fact that it's to my Grandfather really sad?

Friday, January 17, Potions,

Why do we have to do potions that stink? Oh and the color? Looks like a cross between vomit and the stew that was served last night for dinner. And Owen wonders why I don't like Potions. Oh, better stop writing, Snape is coming this way.

Saturday, January18, Common Room,

Hufflepuff won!

Which means Slytherin is out of the running for the Quidditch cup. HAH! Take that, Draco Malfoy. Serves them right anyway for trying to cheat yet again. You would think they would have learned by now.

So Hufflepuff will be playing Gryffindor sometime in February. At least something will be happening that month. I swear February is the most boring month ever. It's gray, dull, and depressing. There aren't even any interesting holidays except for Valentines Day which is the stupidest holiday ever invented in my opinion. Good thing it's also the shortest month of the year.

Believe it or not, Grandfather actually came through for me, he sent me a big book about the Johansons yesterday. Jacob also sent me some stories about the manor that might be interesting to write about. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with info that will fill up two rolls of parchment.

Tuesday, January 21, History of Magic,

KNOWLEDGE OF FAMILY HISTORY:

MOM'S SIDE OF THE FAMILY:

My Grandmother: Chihiro Inoue lived in Tokyo, Japan her whole life. She met and fell in love with my Grandfather: Jung Lee when he came to Japan from China. They married a little while after they graduated from college and had my mother: Sakura Lee. Grandmother died when my Mom was two and my Grandfather decided to move to the US. They moved to California. Mom got accepted to the Culinary Institute of America and graduated from there. She got a job at as head chef at a restaurant in San Francisco. Shortly after she met my Dad, they fell in love, got married and had me. Grandfather died five years before I was born.

DAD'S SIDE OF THE FAMILY:

My branch of the Johansons all lived in Sweden until the early 1800s when a bunch of plagues hit the country. While most of the Swedes went to America my ancestors: Alice and Henry Johanson came to England because Henry was offered a job running a factory.

They got land, built a house and settled in the Moore area of England for the next few generations. My Great Grandfather Patrick Johanson opened up his own investment business that grew and earned the family a fortune. He eventually built the manor where I live now in the early 1900s. The company is now run by Grandfather (THAT'S what he does!!!).

Grandfather met my Grandmother Olivia Smith at Oxford where he went to school. They married and had my father: Jack Johanson. Grandmother died a year after my father was born. My Dad went against my Grandfather's wishes for him to take over the family business and moved to San Francisco where he opened a martial arts school. He met my mother after saving her from a mugger and she enrolled in his school for self defense lessons. They obviously fell in love and here I am.

So I have Chinese, Japanese, Swedish, and English blood in me. No wonder I'm weird.

Thursday, January 28, History of Magic,

Well, I just turned in my family history project. The info I had didn't entirely cover two rolls of parchment so I added a small family tree and fooled around with spacing and made the title really big. I also made a more creative title: _The Tangled Web of the Johansons and the Lees._

I should get a hundred on this. A ninety-five at the least.

Saturday, January 25,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish up Potions essay and potion.

2) LAUNDRY!

3) Stop listening to headphones in History of Magic, even though Binns never notices.

4) Start taking notes in History of Magic, you never know, he might say something that isn't in the book.

Tuesday, January 28, History of Magic,

HA! Perfect score on my family project!

Okay, so I got a few points off for grammar mistakes but that's about it. I did well on my other projects too. Well, I got a eighty in Potions but that was only because Snape didn't agree with some of the things I said in my essay.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6: February

Chapter 6: February

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: ;knocks on JKRs doors; excuse me Mrs. Rowling, may I borrow your characters for a bit so I can make a bundle of cash? I need to pay my college bill. No? Well, can I borrow them and not make money? Okay, cool.

Jubilee, Owen and any other oc's belong to me so don't borrow without asking.

Authors notes: STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!!

FEBRUARY:

Saturday, February 1, Lunch,

JUBILEE'S LIST OF REASONS WHY FEBRUARY SUCKS:

1) It's cold and gray and cold. There's rarely any snow so you don't have that to make it worth your while.

2) There's rain, rain, and more rain. Day after day. It's like England is cast in a shadow until March 1.

-_Technically, Jubilee, we're in Scotland, not England._

-Owen, it doesn't matter WHERE we are. The weather is the same. Now do you mind? I'm trying to make a point.

-_Sorry._

3) There are no interesting holidays at all. I'm sorry but Valentines Day is NOT a holiday. It's an excuse for the card, candy, and flower companies to make a fortune off innocent couples in love.

4) It's too warm to skate on any lakes because they're all unfrozen by now. It's too cold to do anything like play soccer. Not that I play soccer, I just know this because the soccer players at my old school kept complaining about it.

-_What's soccer?_

-You're kidding, right Mandy?

-_No. What is it?_

_ -_It's a muggle sport. Though in England they call it football.

-_How come?_

-I don't know. It's one of those cultural things. Can I get back to my reasons please?

_-Oh, sure._

5) NOTHING ever happens in February. You ever hear of a event happening this month? No. Why? Because everyone's inside avoiding the depressing weather outside.

Tuesday, February 4, Notes in DADA class,

-Hey, Mandy.

-_Jubilee, what are you doing?_

_-_Passing notes. I'm bored.

-_We're going to get caught._

-No, we aren't it's Quirrel for crying out loud.

-_True. Did you catch that last part he said? I couldn't understand him through all the stuttering._

-It'll be in the Vampire chapter. Why are you bothering to take notes anyway? He just lectures from the book like Binns. The only difference is that he stutters.

-_Not to mention, he's not dead._

-I don't know. He could be a zombie or something. There was this weird smell coming from his turban when I tried to talk to him about my essay last week.

-_He's not a zombie. What you smelled was probably garlic._

-HUH? How do you know that?

-_Please. It's old news. The Weasley twins told me he keeps garlic under his turban to ward off this vampire he fought and is afraid will come after him for revenge._

-Oh, please.

-_What?_

-QUIRREL??? Fighting a vampire?

-_Jubilee, he IS our DADA teacher. Dumbledore had to have hired him for a reason._

-Sure he had a reason. He needed a DADA teacher badly. It's not exactly the most sought after position what with people saying the job is cursed and all. Can you really see Quirrel fighting a vampire and winning?:

-_Good point. Oh, damn. I missed the next part of the lecture and now I'm totally lost._

_-_Relax, he'll be starting to talk about different types of staking methods for Vampires.

-_Okay, HOW did you know that?_

-I told you: he lectures from the book.

Friday, February, Lunch,

Well, the Gryffindor v.s. Hufflepuff game is on February 22. I think I'm going to stay neutral for this game. While I do sort of want Hufflepuff to win because I have friends in the house I honestly think that Gryffindor is a better team because they practice more and just plain want the cup more. Never underestimate the power of will I always say. According to Fred and George Oliver Wood has been running the team ragged.

Really, the game will depend on who catches the Snitch first in my opinion. While Hufflepuff's seeker, Cedric Diggory ( a second year), is good I don't think he's as good as Potter.

Monday, February 10, Charms,

Am I the only girl around here who hates Valentines Day? Well, hate is maybe a bit strong, but I do think it's a useless holiday. Love is a great thing and all but do you really need a day to celebrate it? I'm of the theory that you should celebrate the idea of love everyday. Not with candy, cards, and chocolate (though that is nice), but with actions and words. Corny, I know but the whole aspect of Valentines Day is a bit corny when you think about it.

Plus, what if you don't have a significant other and are single? Or you don't have any friends that will give you candy or cards. Then the holiday can get pretty lonely. The idea of the holiday is nice and all but I think it got ruined by commercialism

Mandy doesn't seem to see it that way though because this morning at breakfast she was chatting away about the cards she was giving. Then she said in a teasing voice, "so are you getting Owen anything?"

I just kind of looked at her and said, "why would I get Owen anything for Valentines Day. It's not like he's my boyfriend."

"Oh Jubilee. You're hopeless," she said exasperately and then left for class.

What? Why am I hopeless?

Sometimes I feel like Mandy and I speak a totally different language.

Friday, February 14, Lunch,

Apparently, I'm the only girl besides Granger who hasn't turned into a giggling idiot. I have acknowledged it's Valentines Day by wearing red heart earrings and a pink, red, and white beaded choker. I even put pink streaks in with my purple bangs for the occasion. After much badgering by Mandy and Hannah I made Valentines for everyone with marble covers in pink, purple, and red colors. I found this charm that makes them marble swirl around.

But that's as far as I went.

Mandy gave everyone cards and candy hearts. The candy hearts are magic ones so the sayings change every few seconds. Hannah gave cards and chocolate hearts. You could tell the boys totally forgot about the holiday. When Padma gave Terry Boot his card and heart lollipop he just kind of took it with a confused look. Padma was disappointed because she has a crush on him. At least that's what Mandy told me.

Everywhere you look there seem to be people paired up boy and girl. It's like Noah's Ark with humans and minus the big boat and angry god. I'm not looking forward to being a teenager either because they seem to be a bunch of hormonal nuts. I've come across three making out couples already.

I hope I don't act like that when I turn thirteen.

Monday, February 17, Dorm Room,

Remember how I said Gryffindor was going to win?

I take it back.

SNAPE is going to be refereeing the game on Saturday.

Yes. As in PROFESSOR SNAPE, Mr. Greasy potions master himself.

I just ran into Fred and George and they told me that Wood said he's refereeing. How'd he manage to weasel his way that gig? What's he doing refereeing anyway? Does he even know anything about Quidditch?

Potter might want to break his leg or something before the game because if Snape is refereeing, he's pretty much doomed.

Saturday, February 22, Common Room,

I don't believe it.

Gyffindor won. Despite the Snape factor.

The game only lasted FIVE MINUTES. I'm serious.

I think part of the reason Snape couldn't try anything was that Dumbledore was there. Having a guy as powerful as Lord Voldemort can put a damper on things. You could tell by the angry look on his face he wasn't happy about this.

Not that he didn't try to do something, like ten seconds into the game he gave a penalty to Hufflepuff because George had hit a Bludger in his direction (he swore to me afterwards it was by accident, I don't know though). Another minute later he gave another penalty to Hufflepuff for some off the wall reason that made no sense whatsoever.

But it was no use because four minutes later Potter caught the Snitch (narrowly missing Snape, might I add).

That wasn't the best part however. The best part happened in the stands: Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom beat up Malfoy and his cronies. Well, they beat up Malfoy anyway. I'm glad Neville was able to get Malfoy back for some of the mean stuff he's said about him. The fact that Malfoy picks on Neville who is one of the sweetest boys around just proves that he's scum.

So the next game will be Ravenclaw v.s. Hufflepuff to determine who will be playing Gryffindor in the Quidditch final.

GO RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!

Monday, February 24, Hallway Bench,

That was weird.

Ron Weasley just told off a kid for doing a Quirrel impression (not a bad one either, if I do say so myself). I knew he had a temper but I didn't know he liked Quirrel that much.

Weird.

Tuesday, February 25, Dinner,

You know, I could be wrong, but I think Snape is following Quirrel around. Every time I've seen Quirrel I've seen Snape. Except for DADA classes. But for all I know he could know how to be invisible. God, there's a scary thought: a invisible Snape. Well, this does prove something: they're not working together to get the whatever in the third floor corridor. So now the question is are both of them after it, or is one trying to stop the other?

Friday, February 28, Potions,

Another boring potions class of listening to Sna-

-_Jubilee, I need help!_

-Hannah! Are you nuts? If Snape catches us passing notes we're dead.

-_He won't catch us, he's on the other side of the room._

_-_SO!!!??? The guy has sonic ears like Superman. HE WILL CATCH US. And what do you need help with?

-_The latest Charm we're going over. I can't get it work. And who's Superman?_

-Superman is a muggle comic book character and I'll help you AFTER CLASS when I'm not risking my neck-uh oh.


	8. Chapter 7: March

The Diary of a Witch, Volume I

Author: fantasylover12001

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Jubilee, Owen, and Mandy's personality along with whatever other characters I cook up so please do not borrow them without asking.

Authors Notes: three more chapters to go!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES because of one entry in here.

CHAPTER 7: MARCH

Sunday, March 1, Late, Dorm Room,

I've learned my lesson: no more note passing. In Potions class anyway. Not that I normally pass notes, in fact the only note passing I start is in History of Magic and that's only out of sheer desperation so I don't die of boredom and become a ghost like Binns (there's a scary thought).

On Friday I stopped writing because, like I warned Hannah, Snape caught me. He automatically gave Hannah and I detention, took off ten points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (for which I got several glares from my house mates, minus Mandy), and then TOOK MY DIARY AWAY AND DIDN'T GIVE IT BACK UNTIL I SERVED MY DETENTION! I just got it back a half hour ago after I finished cleaning the cauldrons for him.

What if he read it? My diary I mean.

Oh, God, I hope he did read it. If he did, he'd know I suspect him of Quirrel of being after that thing in the third floor corridor. He'd know I'd been IN the third floor corridor. He'd know about my magic and tell the headmaster who would....I'm not actually sure what he would do but it can't be good. Not to mention he'd have read all that stuff I've written about him looking like a vampire and being a creep, and all the doodles and stuff I've drawn. What if he saw that comic I did of him last month? Or the one about the staff? Oh no, what if he read that POEM????

I am SO DEAD if he did.

God, if you exist, please say he didn't read it.

I'm toast.

Monday, March 2, Lunch, Great Hall,

Maybe I'm not toast after all. I'm still here.

So I can assume he didn't read it. Except you know what they say about assuming.

That you shouldn't.

At least I think that's what they say.

Wednesday, March 4, Break, Bench Outside in Courtyard,

Spring is almost here! Yay!

I just saw (and talked too) a robin named Lucy (hee, Lucy in the Sky) who told me all about how she went to the Mediterranean area for the winter. Must have been nice not to have to put up with all that snow. Now she's getting ready to nest.

The squirrels have also started to come out more which is both nice and annoying. It's annoying because now I have to put up with their quarreling in my head again. Want to know what squirrels argue about? Acorns, who's tree is which, if their guys who's mate is which (which makes me feel like shouting at them to let the mates decide that). Believe me, it gets old fast, you hear one acorn argument you've heard them all.

But it's nice because occasionally animals can be entertaining. Plus the singing contests have started up again outside the History of Magic window so now I'm not twiddling my thumbs trying to think of something to do (besides listen to Binns drone on and fall asleep).

Friday, March 6, Dinner, Great Hall,

Okay, he didn't read it.

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

I'm going to have to reconsider my idea that God doesn't really exist and actually GO to Church when Angela asks me too next time. See I feel that there isn't really a heaven but there is reincarnation like in Hinduism which Mom told me about. The idea of reincarnation really appeals to me, I like to think that maybe Mom and Dad are reincarnated somewhere and I'm not totally alone. But maybe the Christians are on to something with this God business, I don't know. Mom and Dad didn't really do the church thing they thought that I should make up my own mind on whether or not I wanted to believe in God or a higher power. I might not go to Church on second thought because weren't there stories of witches getting zapped when they went into church??? But I will try to stop swearing.

Anyway, I went up to Professor Snape after Potions today (ignoring the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-looks I was getting from Owen, Mandy, and Hannah). You know I don't know which is worse: Snape when he's standing and glaring at you or Snape when he's sitting at his big oak desk and glaring at you.. Both are pretty freaky and can make a perfectly intelligent person feel like a royal idiot who can't form complete sentences.

Which is kind of why I stood there for five minutes until he finally looked up and barked, "yes, Johanson?"

I kind of started and said, "uh...I was wondering if...maybe...you possibly read my diary. Not that I'm accusing you of being a snoop, sir." Yeah, I know. Real eloquent, huh?"

Snape stared at me and said, "I'm not in the habit of reading young girl's diaries, Johanson."

"Oh, great. See ya, then."

But before I could bolt he said, "if you're that worried about someone reading your diary I suggest you put a Privacy Charm on it."

"Uh...thanks," I said, then I bolted. Hey, give me a break okay? I was surprised that he actually helped me. Sort of, I mean I have to look up this thing but that's no problem. He has a point too because this is a normal diary that anyone could read if they wanted to. I'm planning on getting a magic one when I go to Diagon Alley for my second year school supplies because by then I'll have run out of room here anyway.

I still can't believe that Snape actually HELPED me.

He must be having an off day or something.

Sunday, March 8, Library,

Okay, maybe Snape didn't help me.

The Privacy Charm is very difficult and isn't even taught until you're IN THIRD YEAR! Professor Snape, HELLO, I'M A FIRST YEAR!!!!!!

I'll bet he knew it too because I get the feeling he's one of those people who doesn't do anything on purpose. Ron Weasley's right, he IS greasy git.

Wednesday, March 11, Lunch, Great Hall,

Okay, what's up with this?

I have two essays, three assignments, one quiz, and one project due all this week. I have three essays due at the end of next week. All of a sudden the teachers have started to pile on the work. Remember that free time I liked at the beginning of the school year? Yeah, that's gone.

I've got so much work to do that I've hardly had time to draw or read that mystery book I'm in the middle of. I don't even have time to figure out the third floor corridor mystery (as I've taken to calling it). I've checked on Fluffy a few times and he's said no one's been around and then tells me to get lost. He's not very social.

I'm beginning to wonder if I've overreacted and no one's after the thing in the third floor. Snape and Quirrel have been acting normally. Well normally for them. Snape glares at you for existing and Quirrel freaks out at his own shadow.

Gotta go, time for Herbology.

Friday, March 13, Dinner, Great Hall,

Friday the thirteenth rears it's ugly head.

Snape called me up to his desk after Potions class. Wondering what I did this time I went up to him and he had the nerve to ask me if I've done the Privacy charm yet! I stared at him and said, "well I found it in the library but it's a third year level charm."

"So?" he said. He never looked up at me during this by the way, he kept grading essays. I hope that one he gave a D to wasn't mine because I worked my but off on that thing, it was perfect. We're talking Hermione Granger level and not just because I borrowed some of her notes for it either.

Anyway, I was like, "so, I'm a first year."

"I'm aware of what year you are in, Johanson."

"Well then, you know that wouldn't be able to do that charm." I was trying to be polite but he wasn't making it easy.

That's when he finally stopped writing and looked at me. I kind of preferred it when he wasn't because at least then I didn't feel like a slug.

"Johanson, are you a witch?" I barely managed to stop myself from saying 'duh, why else would I be here?' Instead I just said yes.

"Then you should be able to do that charm regardless of what you age is. Unless of course Professor Flitwick is exaggerating when he claims that you are the best charm caster he's had in years. You are dismissed."

I just sort of stood there staring at his lowered head and then walked out thinking what the hell???

So what, that was a challenge or something? He's testing me? Seeing if Flitwick is right? I don't get adults. Sometimes they seem normal enough but then they pull this stuff on you and you start to wonder if they're another species.

I think I'm going to take a look at that charm again.

Tuesday, March 17, Breakfast, Great Hall,

HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!

I'm wearing green today so no one can pinch me. I changed my shoelaces to green with the Color charm and put on my green four leaf clover earrings. You should see Seamus Finnigan though. He charmed his hair to be green. No one teases HIM about colored hair I've noticed.

Friday, March 20, Library,

ALL ASSIGNMENTS AND QUIZZES FOR NEXT WEEK:

For Monday-

Transfiguration: know how to turn a candlestick into a lantern and do the ten equations at the end of the chapter.

Charms: essay-_Important Ninth Century Charms_, twelve feet. Know Bouquet Charm.

For Tuesday-

History of Magic: essay-_The Development of Gringotts Bank and It's Impact, _15 feet.

Herbology: Drawing of Laughing Bulb with labeled parts.

DADA: read chapter on Hags and answer questions at the end.

For Wednesday-

Astronomy: Map of Jupiter drawing with moons, hills etc. and Mars quiz that night.

Charms: quiz on chapter 9

For Thursday-

History of Magic: quiz on chapter 10.

Herbology: step by step guide on how to plant and grow Leaping Lilies.

For Friday-

Transfiguration: quiz on chapter 8

I wonder if Madam Pince would let me move into the library?

Monday, March 23, Dinner, Great Hall,

I ran into Granger at the library (big surprise there, rolls eyes) and believe it or not she's already started to study for the end of the year exams. I know the exams are important because if you don't pass then you can't come back for your second year which would so suck for me because no way am I going back to a muggle school after being here. But I'm not going to start to study until about May 1 since the exams start on June1.

I'm beginning to think Granger should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. She's color coded her notes and everything. Not that they aren't neat to begin with, unlike mine which have doodles and stuff all over them. Plus, Owen says my handwriting is like trying to make since of a foreign language which is SO NOT TRUE.

I can read it.

Friday, March 27, Common Room,

God, it's like a tomb in here.

EVERYONE IS STUDYING!

I'm serious.

Plus, you get glared at if you make any noise. Penelope Clearwater took off five points because she said my headset was to loud. Talk about harsh. Besides aren't Magic phones supposed to make it so no one else can hear the music but you? That's what Lupin said at Diagon Alley were I bought them so I could listen to my music here.

I'm going upstairs. At least there I can crank up the Ramones in peace.

Monday, March 30, Dorm Room,

I've almost gotten the Privacy Charm!

Take that Professor Snape!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Please do not take any offense to Jubilees views on God. I'm not trying to offend anyone. NO FLAMES


	9. Chapter 8: April

The Diary of a Witch, Volume I

Authors Notes: Two more chapters to go then it's on to year 2! I still need a beta for anyone who is interested.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, not making a thing.

CHAPTER 8: APRIL

Wednesday, April 1, Dorm Room,

It's April Fools Day and Fred and George Weasley celebrated by letting loose a bunch of Filibuster Fireworks in the Great Hall which kind of ruined breakfast. It was kind of funny to see all the teachers jump up at once though.

I didn't really go that far, I just went for a classic. I took all the confetti I had in my art supplies box and put inside the torches along with a Fire Protection charm (second year spell, thank you very much) so none of them would catch fire and burn the place down. I then put a spell on the torches that would blow the confetti into the air when they were lit. Because the confetti was a mixture of shapes and colors the result was a rainbow colored confetti shower.

But Flitwick somehow figured out I did it thanks to some spell he used to find out who's wand caused the magic. I didn't even know you could do that! But thanks to him I now have detention on Friday with Filch (my most favorite person in the castle, ha ha) and a dorm full of Ravenclaws who are mad at me for messing up their common room. Never mind that Flitwick cleaned up the confetti quickly and gave five points because I was able to do a difficult charm.

Mandy thought the idea was pretty cool and Padma wanted to know where I found the spells. Turpin just rolled her eyes and said I was so immature. I told her that was the point of April Fools day: to act immature. She just sort of stuck her nose in the air and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

This Saturday is the Ravenclaw V.S. Hufflepuff game. Mandy and I have a bet with Hannah and Owen going that whoever is in the losing house has to go jump in the lake. I hope Ravenclaw wins because even though the weather has slightly warmed up the lake is FREEZING. At least that's what Aqua told me.

Saturday, April 4, Near the Lake,

RAVENCLAW WON!!!

WE'RE PLAYING IN THE QUIDDITCH FINAL!

Ravenclaw scored 30 points first, then Hufflepuff scored 50, then Chang and Diggory saw the Snitch and the same time and raced around the pitch until Chang caught it first. So Ravenclaw will be playing Gryffindor in June for the Quidditch Cup.

But I still jumped into the lake. See after Owen and Hannah jumped in Mandy and I had to take a picture of them because Owen's normally spiky hair was actually flat for once. Well, neither liked the idea of having their picture taken and so pulled us into the lake before I could get out my camera. The two of us retaliated by splashing them and then a water splash fight broke out.

The lake wasn't as bad as Aqua made it out to be. Of course as the four of us were splashing around who should come by but McGonagall who gave us all detention for acting like "hooligans". It probably didn't help that Owen got her wet with a splash meant for me. So I have ANOTHER detention. Jeez, I just had one yesterday.

Sunday, April 5, Breakfast, Great Hall,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish essays and assignments due tomorrow.

2) LAUNDRY!

3) Finish portrait of Prof. Dumbledore, remember to buy new lead pencils when I get back home.

4) Stop procrastinating on studying for exams.

5) Perfect Privacy Charm.

Tuesday, April 7, History of Magic,

ODE TO PROFESSOR BINNS

By Jubilee Johanson

_Dear Professor Binns,_

_why must you be so boring?_

_Can't you see that half of _

_your class are snoring?_

_Being dead must really suck,_

_because why else _

_would you look so_

_down in the dumps?_

_The same routine_

_every day._

_Can't you see_

_that it's a beautiful day?_

_LET US OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Thursday, April 9, DADA Class,

Spring is totally here.

It's actually WARM today.

Okay, so I still have to wear a cloak, but the grass doesn't crunch beneath my feet anymore and I don't see my breathe in the air anymore. So it's all good. Of course, I've made it a point not to step on grass ever since this gift surface because the grass always tells you off if you step a foot on them. Other people might not hear it, but I sure can. Yesterday I forgot and cut across a grass covered part of the courtyard and they were all "hey, do we step on YOUR head?"

Birds are also all over the place, there's a whole flock of robins outside my window now. Word got out that I feed them so they all migrate to my window. Hope Professor Sprout doesn't wonder about where all the bird seed she had goes. I don't take a lot just a handful or two to put in my pockets. Next year I'm going to buy some of my own when I get to Diagon Alley.

The squirrels are also back and are once again bickering over whose tree is which. I am once more stuck waking up to musicals unless I do a silencing charm on my window. The charm only lasts a week though so if I can't forget to do it like I did yesterday because I woke up this morning to "I Could Have Danced All Night".

Easter Break is next week so that means one glorious class free week. Not that it makes much of a difference, I have a huge pile of homework and projects to do. I'll probably be spending most of it in the library. Oh well, at least Granger will have company. She's in there more then I am.

Sunday, April 12, Library,

ASSIGNMENTS I NEED TO COMPLETE THIS WEEK:

For Transfiguration:

Read ch. 11, answer questions at the end, write essay on differences between turning a object into a animal and turning a animal into a object, 5 feet of parchment.

For Charms:

Read ch. 15 and answer questions at the end, practice charms in the chapter, write one roll of parchment on the development and uses of flower charms and effects.

For History of Magic:

Two rolls of parchment on important events of the fifteenth century and their impact on the wizard world. Read ch. 9

For Herbology:

Read ch. 8 and answer questions at the end, write a twelve foot essay on the uses and growth development of Toadstools.

For DADA:

Read chapter on zombies and answer questions at the end, five foot essay on the ways to get rid of zombies.

For Astronomy:

Do a drawing/map of the planets and major constellations, include labels.

Tuesday, April 14, Great Hall,

I'm halfway through my work!

I've got all the essays done, now all I have to do is the question stuff and the map of the galaxy for astronomy but that can wait since astronomy isn't until Wednesday.

I'm trying to get everyone to relax and take a break, people have been tense because of all the work and the upcoming finals. You wouldn't know it was a vacation with all the people walking around with their noses buried in books and parchment.

Thursday, April 16, Common Room,

I got Mandy, Hannah, and Owen to play a short mock game of Quidditch with Owen and I on one team and Mandy and Hannah on the other. I was a Chaser, Owen a Keeper. We played for an hour or so until it was time for dinner.

Now everyone's back to studying. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. I'm pretty much finished except for the map. I got chocolate eggs from everyone at the Manor for Easter along with Jelly Babies which I'm addicted too. One thing England has is better chocolate. USA's junk food is nothing compared to England's.

Friday, April 17, Library,

I finished the map.

I'm done! YES!!!!!!

Monday, April 20, Tree Near the Lake,

I DID IT!!!!!

I was chatting with Aqua by the lake (mentally so people wouldn't think I was nuts for talking to a giant squid) and practicing the Privacy Charm. Just as Aqua went into a rant about the merpeople that live with her in the lake I got it.

Take that Professor Snape!!!!

Tuesday, April 21, History of Magic,

-Hey Mandy, are you as bored as I am?

-_No. Unlike you, I'm trying to pay attention._

-Oh come on. You aren't the least bit bored?

_-NO. Speaking of which, have you started to study for your finals?_

-How is asking if you're bored get a "speaking of which" about finals?

-_Well, have you?_

-Umm...I've done all my assignments. Does that count?

-_JUBILEE, these exams are important. If you don't pass, you can't come back next year._

-I KNOW that. But homework is sort of like studying.

-_You should have started to study ages ago, like Granger._

-Because the world really needs another Granger (note sarcasm)

-_(sarcasm noted and ignored) I'm not saying you have to be exactly like her. But you should study more like her._

-Mandy, if I say I'll start studying for them will you stop lecturing me?

-_I don't know. Maybe. It's a good possibility._

-I'll start to study for my exams Friday. Happy now?

-_Ecstatic._

-You suck, by the way.

_-Why thank you._

Thursday, April 23, Library,

EXAM STUDY SCHEDULE (because Mandy made me ;grrr;)

Monday: one hour Charms, one hour Transfiguration, one hour potions.

Tuesday: one hour DADA, one hour History of Magic, one hour Transfiguration.

Wednesday: one hour Transfiguration, one hour Potions, one hour Astronomy.

Thursday: same as Tuesday.

Friday: same as Monday.

You know the Sorting Hat left out in it's song that Ravenclaws are bossy.

Sunday, 3:00 A.M., Dorm Room (Trying Not to Freak),

WHAT WAS THAT????

That was the weirdest, freakiest dream I've ever had. Not as weird as that dream I had where Hogwarts was made of candy like the one in the Candyland game but pretty damn close. Here's what happened so I don't forget it in the morning or something.

The started off with me flying. Only it was like I was a bird because I wasn't on a broomstick and my eyesight was wicked. I could see a mouse scuttling around in the grass that was a good fifty feet away.

I flew over Hogwarts, the lake, the Quidditch pitch, and was soon in the Forbidden Forest. I finally stopped in a clearing and you would not believe what I saw: a guy in a dark cloak looking all Grim Reapery SUCKING THE BLOOD OF A HONEST TO GOODNESS UNICORN!!! He had these freaky red eyes he just gave off this feeling of...evil. Believe me, I flew out of there fast when he spotted me.

I then stopped another clearing that was farther away that was full of CENTAURS! I'm serious!. There were three of them. One had read hair, beard, and a tail and a brown horse body. The second had black hair, tail, and horse body. The third was a bit younger then the two with white blond hair and tail and a palomino horse body.

The younger one was speaking when I arrived, "we must warn them, Bane! If they are unprepared it would be a disaster, not just for the wizard world but for all of the magic world."

The black haired one (who I guessed was Bane) just snorted.

"You know we are sworn not to interfere with what is written in the heavens. Besides, there is no indication that it was the 'end of the magic world'."

"We should still warn them."

"Even if we did warn them, I doubt they would believe us," the red haired one said.

"One of them might."

Bane rolled his eyes. "Even Albus Dumbledore cannot get the Ministry of Magic to listen to us without proof."

"No, they wouldn't. But we could warn the girl. She might believe us."

"HER? She is only eleven years old. She can barely use her gift now and to top it off she's a muggleborn, what good would she be?"

"One of us could train her to give the Light side an advantage."

"They already have Harry Potter."

"He might not be enough, and he is also only eleven. The girl could use her gift to help them. Then we wouldn't be directly interfering but we wouldn't leave them to their doom either."

"It's out of the question, Firenze. A centaur does NOT train humans, it's outrageous. We will not interfere and that is final."

That's when I woke up.

All I can say is WHAT THE HELL!!!!!?????

Monday, April 27, Transfiguration,

How can I concentrate on turning beetles into buttons when I can't keep my mind off this stupid dream? What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was like a vision or something? What if there really are freaky dudes with red eyes going around sucking the blood of unicorns. Call me crazy but I'm thinking that's not a good thing.

What about those centaurs? Are they real? The girl they were talking about sounded an awful lot like me. If it is me how the hell do they know about my gift? Plus, what are they talking about with this whole end of the magic world business? Not to mention, HELLO! Why do I have to be the one to help out the magic world and fight evil? Isn't that the Gryffindors job?

Oh, gotta go. McGonagall's coming.

Tuesday, April 28, Lunch,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Find books in the library on dreams, visions, centaurs, unicorn blood, unicorns, and if I can find one on the Forbidden Forest.

2) Find out if there are centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

3) POTIONS ESSAY DUE FRIDAY!

4) Study for exams

5) Finish portrait of McGonagall

Wednesday, April 30, Dorm Room,

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

I ran into the Headmaster on my way out from the library. I was in a hurry because I didn't want to miss dinner and didn't look where I was I going (I got to stop doing that) and boom! Ran into the Headmaster who was chatting with Professor Snape, figures. Of course all the books (seven of them) and my sketchbook toppled to the floor.

I apologized and started to gather my stuff when Snape noticed some of the titles of the books, "_Dream Interpretation for Beginners, Centaurs: The Noble Species, Mystical Beasts: A Guide to Unicorns..._odd collection of books for a first year." He glanced down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh...it's for extra credit work I'm doing." Yeah, I know, real lame excuse. I panicked all right? Luckily the Headmaster chose that moment to pick up my sketchbook and he noticed the portrait I did of him.

"This certainly is good for a young lady your age. You got my rather large nose perfectly," he said with a wink.

I kind of blinked. "Ummm...thanks?"

He handed me my sketchbook and the n I said, "well, I don't want to be late for dinner so see you!" then I bolted.

Hope Snape doesn't ask any teachers if they gave extra credit recently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9: May

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did. I do however own any OCs. So ask before writing about them please. Also the notes on Charms I put in here I got from The Sorcerers Companion: A unofficial Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter. It's a very interesting book for anyone who is itnerested about magic.

Chapter 9: May

Friday, May 1, Outside By the Lake (because it's actually WARM!!!)

That was weird. I just ran into Hagrid, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he was carrying something under his arm that had a voice coming from it. Only it was a stone sort of thing not an animal. As far as I know, I don't hear things like stone because they aren't plants. I hear wood and the fungi that grow on stones but that's it.

Maybe it's not a stone but an egg of some kind. It was oval and sort of looked like it could be an egg. But why would Hagrid lie about having an egg? But then why does Hagrid do half the stuff he does? As much as I like Hagrid his logic really doesn't make sense to me sometimes. For instance Fluffy told me Hagrid was the one who gave him his name. Who in their right mind would name a large three-headed dog Fluffy?

Sunday, May 3, Breakfast, Great Hall,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration essays.

2) Finish History of Magic assignment and drawing of Teething Snapdragons for Herbology.

3) Study for exams

4) LAUNDRY!!!

5) Send Gerard a birthday gift for the 10th

6) Water herb garden kit, repot Giggling Geraniums because they keep jumping out of the pot.

7) Finish _The Diary of Anne Frank._

8) Return library books to avoid getting glared at by Madam Pince

Monday, May 4, Charms,

I can't believe I forgot my Charms notebook! Why is it I can remember everything I read but forget stupid stuff like this? It makes no sense at all and this is the first time I've ever forgotten my Charms notebook. I blame it on the stress of finals.

Luckily, today is a free note session day so it's not such a big deal that I forgot all my notes. At least I have my book.

NOTES FROM CHAPTER 1:

-"Charms" is derived from the old Latin word for 'song' or 'ritual utterance', _carmen._

-Charm: a phrase that is recited or written down to achieve a magical effect.

-Earliest charms were written on pieces of parchment( before the discover of the wand in 500 B.C.

Thursday, May 7, History of Magic,

-Hey, Mandy, when do you think we'll actually NEED to know about when and why Alber Physche launched a attack on Goblins in 1704?

-_Jubilee, history is very important. We need to know this stuff._

-WHEN????

-_It might come up in a conversation._

Mandy, no one I know talks about Goblin wars willingly.

-_You might need to know it for your future job._

I'm going to be an artist! Or possibly a writer. Somehow I doubt it.

-_You're only 11, you could change your mind between-okay, why am I even having this argument with you???_

-Because you're just as bored as I am. Come on, admit it.

-_Okay, I am a LITTLE bored. But only because of Professor Binns' teaching methods._

HA!!! I knew it! I win!

-_Wait, I'm sorry, were we having a challenge? You're really immature sometimes J, and I say that in the most caring manner._

ï€«Why thank you very much! Though I would like to point out that you can be just as immature or have you forgotten the Weird Sisters impression that we did last Saturday with Hannah? ;evil grin;

-_HEY! I was hyped up on candy! Which was entirely YOUR fault along with Hannah's because you two KNOW I have a sugar addiction._

-Oh, sure. Blame the sugar. Like the sugar told you to belt out songs at the top of your lungs and make Turpin come down and tell us off for being loud. Though it was kind of funny to see that vein on her forehead.

-_You enjoy antagonizing her don't you?_

-It is kind of fun.

_-She is a nice person sometimes , you know._

Yeah, to certain people who come from pureblood families and aren't Americans.

_I guess she could stand to lose some of her attitude._

She could stand to lose a LOT of her attitude. Not to mention loosen up. Granger isn't as wound up as she is and that's saying something.

IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP PASSING THIS NOTEBOOK YOU'LL GET INTO TROUBLE AND LOSE HOUSE POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! AGAIN!

-There, I rest my case. By the way, who gave her permission to write in MY JOURNAL?!

Friday, May 8, Lake,

A dragon!

THAT'S what Hagrid had last Friday!.

Of course, I'm technically not supposed to know he has one, the only reason I do know is that I heard the dragon talking as I passed by Hagrids hut. Walls don't really matter when it comes to hearing animals. I can be in History of Magic and hear an owl snoring in his sleep in the Forbidden forest miles away. Sometimes it's difficult distinguishing the voices and I can't tell who it is talking to me. Other times it's really clear like with Aqua because her voice is really loud and she's the only one who calls me 'dearie'.

Well, the dragon part explains why he lied about what he was carrying and why he was in the library earlier today (he's NEVER in the library). He must have been looking up stuff on dragons. I like Hagrid and all but who in their right minds would want to hatch a dragon???

Sunday, May 10, Lake Shore,

I've been trying to talk to Hagrid all weekend but I can't get a hold of him. I only see him during meals. I've done my own research on dragons and you know that owning a dragon is illegal? It was outlawed by the Warlocks Convention of 1709. Plus, dragons grow really fast. Norbert (the dragon told me that's what Norbert named him, where does Hagrid come up with these names) may be small now but in about a week or so he'll be as big as me and later on Hagrid's hut. He's going to have trouble keeping him hidden.

I guess it's just as well I haven't talked to Hagrid. How would I explain how I know about the dragon? It's supposed to be a secret, though I'm pretty sure Potter, Granger, and Weasley know because they've been visiting him a lot and keep giving Hagrid these worried looks in the Great Hall.

I hope Hagrid knows what he's doing.

Tuesday, May 12, History of Magic,

Ugh.

How can I concentrate on Goblin wars (whichever number we're on) when my head is killing me and I feel like I want to throw up? That would be nice: hey, Professor Binns would you like to see what I had for breakfast? This started sometime yesterday afternoon and I completely blame this on the stress of finals. These teachers are killing us with work! Plus, I've been worried that Hagrid is going to get himself sacked. I know it's not really my problem but I like Hagrid, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without him.

Owen says I should go to the infirmary and see Madam Pomfrey. I told him no way. I hate infirmaries and hospitals of any kind. They're way too white, they all have a funky smell, the doctors make you feel like an idiot, and hello, people die in those things. I don't want to be in a room where a corpse might have been, that's gross. Plus, I hate needles and can't stand the sight of blood. So yeah, I'll pass.

Thursday, May 14, Infirmary,

Whoever said Hufflepuffs are wimps has never met Owen. He practically DRAGGED me here. When I refused to go he got Hannah and Mandy together and the three of them ganged up on me. That is so totally unfair. In my defense I could have put up a fight but my head was foggy and my vision blurry. Plus, I threw up on Owens shoes. Oh well, payback for dragging me here.

I bet I looked ridiculous being dragged through the castle by three people. Malfoy sure seemed to think so when he ran into the four of us on his way out of the infirmary. He kind of looked at me and my friends and sneered, "pathetic" and then walked off. I started to retort something to his back like "at least I'm not a freaky albino" but Owen tugged my arm and said firmly, "come ON, Jubilee." Owen can be surprisedly bossy when he wants to be.

We ran into Ron Weasley who was there for what he said was a dog bite. But the only dog here is Hagrids' dog Fang who doesn't bite people because he says we taste nasty. Still haven't figured out whether I should be insulted by that or not. I have a feeling it was a dragon bite, I'll have to talk to Norbert. I know he feels cramped up at Hagrids' but that's no reason to go biting people.

I'm going to be stuck here for a few hours while Madam Pomfrey makes the Flu Cure potion. On the bright side, I get to miss History of Magic. This place isn't so bad I guess, there's no funky smell at least and the only white in here is the bed sheets. Madam Pomfrey is okay though a little strict with her patients and health. She lectured me about not coming to see here immediately after I started to feel ill. She snorted at me when I told about my slight phobia of hospitals and said I was being ridiculous.

Now of course, I'm going to have to deal with Owen saying 'I told you so' when I get out. Damn.

Friday, May 15, Library,

EXAM SCHEDULE:

Monday, June 1:

Transfiguration, 9:00 A.M.

Charms: 1:00 P.M.

Tuesday:

Herbology: 9:00 A.M.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 1:00 P.M.

Wednesday:

Potions: 9:00 A.M.

Astronomy: 10:00 P.M.

Thursday:

Flying: 9:00 A.M.

History of Magic: 1:00 P.M.

Two exams a day, that's not bad. There are two parts to each (except for flying and history of magic): a written part and a practical. All the first years will be taking their exams together so they have time to give the other years their exams.

The ones I'll really have to work on are potions and Transfiguration. While I have gotten better at potions thanks to Owen I do still have clumsy moments and times when my impatience gets the better of me and I forget to measure stuff out.

While I should do well on the Transfiguration practical I have to work on the equation part of the exam because my ability to be a complete dunce when it comes to math. I'm figuring my highest scores will be Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy because those are my best subjects.

Monday, May 18, Charms,

Wow.

One hundred and fifty points in one go. I didn't think that was possible. But apparently it is if you piss off McGonagall enough. I knew I stayed on her good side for a reason.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom got caught out of bed last night and McGonagal was NOT happy with them. She gave them all detentions and took off fifty points each. Jeez, harsh much Prof. M?

Now everyone is mad at Potter for "handing the House Cup over to Slytherin" as Turpin put it at breakfast today. Did it ever occur to anyone that Potter might have had a reason to be out of bed? I walked by Hagrids this morning and Norbert was gone. He's no where near Hogwarts either because I can't hear him. I heard that one of Weasley's older brothers who is out of school, Charlie I think his name is, works with dragons. I bet they were sending Norbert to him. They can't exactly send a dragon away during the day can they?

If you ask me, Professor McGonagall way overreacted, I mean fifty points each? That's a little excessive. I can see fifty points overall but not fifty each. Not that anyone has really stopped to think that Prof. M was unfair or not. People really suck sometimes.

Tuesday, May 19, DADA,

In less then forty-eight hours Potter's gone from everyone's hero to public enemy number one at Hogwarts. The only people talking to him are Granger and Weasley. People point at him and insult him loudly, the Gyrffindor Quidditch team won't even talk to him. I told Fred and George they were being unfair but they ignored me saying I didn't understand.

Why is it when people don't want admit that you might be right they say that you don't understand what you're talking about?

Sunday, May 24, Great Hall,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Study for exams

2) Potions and Transfiguration essays (last ones of the year!)

3) LAUNDRY!!!

4) Return library books

5) Stop doodling on History of Magic notes.

6) Start to go through the clutter that's around room. Try to figure out where it came from in order to prevent it from happening again.

1:00 A.M. Wednesday, May 27, Dorm Room,

This has been one hectic and confusing night.

For starters, someone who isn't an animal or a plant knows about my Wild Magic. Which both sucks and is kind of a relief at the same time. For another, that dream I had with the centaurs and everything? Yeah, that wasn't a dream, that really happened, I saw it courtesy of an owl who decided to clue me in. Thank you very much, mister owl. Really.

Tonight started out normally. Mandy and I quizzed each other on Potions stuff, I showed her how properly chart moon rotations (Astronomy is NOT Mandy's subject), and then we went up to our rooms. I munched on some Chocolate Frogs and got a few more Famous Witch and Wizard cards to add to my collection (I've got about fifty now) and was a few pages away from finishing _The Diary of Anne Frank_ when I heard someone cry for help INSIDE MY HEAD!

At first I thought, 'okay Jubilee, time to cut down on the chocolate' but then it got more persistent and I realized that it was an animal, a unicorn to more precise, she must have heard about me through what I like to call the nature grapevine. I've been their favorite gossip topic lately according to Aqua. Can't tell you how nice it is to know I'm gossip news to animals.

Anyway, I asked her what was wrong and she answered really frantically, "he hunting me!"

"Who?" I asked, thinking it was a bear or another wild animal and thinking, why do I have to deal with this? Her answer got me moving though. She said a man dressed in black was hunting her. My first thought was that it was Professor Snape, because he's the only dude I know he dresses completely in black, then I thought 'wait, why would he hunt a unicorn? Even he isn't that much of a creep'. Instead I asked, "where are you?"

"In the forest near your school."

Of course, it had to be the forest and I thought to myself 'oh great, I'm so expelled'. But to my credit I went and helped her because...well it is kind of my duty to help animals and plants. At least that's what the book I read made it sound like. So I pulled on my black jeans with my tye-dye night shirt and my cloak figuring the darker my cloths were the last chance I had of being seen.

I snuck out of the castle without being seen. There was a scary moment where Snape was coming in my direction (clearing him off the unicorn hunting suspect list) but I hid behind the statue of Bartemus the Bloody. After I begged him to not to tell Snape I was there.

I nearly ran into Filch outside because he was leading Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and Malfoy of Hagrid for a detention. I ducked behind Hagrids hut and had to wait for Hagrid to lead them to their detention which was of course in the Forbidden Forest. Heaven forbid they go to the castle to have their detention. So I had to wander around the forest and dodge them at the same time so I wouldn't get caught.

In the end, I was too late. He got her.

I was wandering around trying to follow the sound of her voice when she suddenly screamed and then...nothing. I then heard another human scream from Malfoy I think (who screams like a girl by the way) and ran in that direction. I stopped just before the clearing in time to see REAL LIVE CENTAURS. THE SAME ONES FROM MY DREAM! Harry Potter was with them but I was too busy staring at the unicorns dead body on the ground to really pay attention to him or what the centaurs were saying. None of them saw me because I was behind a tree. You know I never even knew her name. The unicorn, I mean.

I was startled out of my staring when that Firenze guy yelled at the other two and galloped off with Potter on his back. The other two stared after him for a few moments and then left. They just left her there. The unicorn. They didn't even bury her body or anything, I thought centaurs were supposed to be big about stuff like this.

After they JUST LEFT HER THERE I walked up to the unicorn and tried to figure out a way I could at least bury her, and tried not to look at the silver stuff on her neck. Her blood. But I couldn't help but look at it and feel guilt. Lots of guilt. Not to mention this huge wave of sadness even though I didn't even know her. Maybe if I knew how to use more of my powers I could've helped her. I could have done more. I could've done...something. I'm not sure how long I stood there but all I know is that I looked up and there was Firenze standing in the clearing studying me.

"Hello," he said. I just kind of stared at him dumbly and he continued, "you're her aren't you?"

"I'm who?"

"The Wild Mage. The one the whole forest has been talking about."

"Oh. How do you know that?"

He smiled at me, "I'd have to be blind not to see it. The magic is practically leaking out of you."

I had this sudden vision of silver stuff pouring out of my ears like tea pouring out of a teapot. Sometimes having an imagination is NOT a good thing. Firenze must have caught my expression because he said, "of course centaurs are the only ones who can see magic so you wouldn't know this. Though with a bit of training you would be able to see magic like we do. It is a part of your gift."

I looked at him and remembered him offering to train me in my dream (vision-whatever you want to call it) and said, "could you teach me?"

He blinked. I don't think he was expecting me to ask him that. "Possibly, but arrangements would have to be made. Could you meet me here in the forest next Friday?"

"I guess so."

"Good. I'll see you then. In the mean time you better get back to the castle. It's not safe for you to be here."

With one more look at the unicorn I left and surprise, surprise did not get caught sneaking back. Good thing too because I think Turpin would plot my doom if I lost fifty points for Ravenclaw right now. Yikes, I better get to bed. More later.

Wednesday, May 27, Charms,

Note review and note taking, THANK YOU PROFESSOR FLITWICK!

McGonagall had us doing spells which I couldn't accomplish because of the lack of sleep I got last night. I tried going to bed after I wrote in here but I couldn't get the image of that dead unicorn out of my head. Plus, I was trying to decide whether being taught by Firenze was such a good idea and then I wondered what kind of creep would want to kill unicorns. Then, it finally sunk in that SOMEONE ACTUALLY KNOWS! Someone knows about my Wild Magic.

It's kind of nice that someone knows. Now I don't feel so...alone in this. I mean I can actually talk to a person about it without worrying about whether or not they'll think I'm a freak or I've lost it. I've been very close to telling Owen a couple of times but I always stop myself when I imagine all possible reactions he could have.

Guess this is why I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Sunday, May 31, Dorm Room,

My first exam is in less then twelve hours.

AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Author Notes: June will be split up into chapter 10 and the epilogue. I should have those up tomorrow and then I will start on Volume II which is the Chamber of Secrets year.

PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10: JuneExam Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR and the WB do. Unless, they'd be willing to share...

Chapter 10: June-Exam Week

Monday, June 1, Lunch, Great Hall,

One exam down, seven to go.

Transfiguration wasn't too bad actually, we had a written and a practical, one right after the other. The written was a few short answer questions, multiple choice, and one essay question. Then there was a whole part of equations which I'm pretty sure I did okay on up until the last five or so when my head started to swim looking at all those intimidating numbers. But I did decently on the practical where we had to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. I had to stop myself from giggling though when the mouse looked up at the first student to turn him into a snuffbox (Granger) and said irritably, "oh here we go AGAIN."

I guess he's sick of being turned into stuff. Can't say I blame him, must be a boring life.

Technically my snuffbox was supposed to have glitter on it (that's what I was aiming for anyway) but all I got was a really shiny box. I don't think McGonagall noticed however and I'm not about to tell her unless she asks, and she hasn't, so there you go. It's not technically cheating. I think.

I know I didn't cheat on the written. No one can, we were given these quills with anti-cheating spells. I wonder how they work? Anyway, I figure my exam grade will be an E in there.

Monday, June 1, Afternoon, By the Lake,

HAH!

I ACED my Charms final, I can feel it. The written was a breeze and I knew all of them except maybe two or three. Most of it was just memorization. Like what incantation does this and so on. Easy. The practical was actually kind of fun because we had to make a pineapple dance across Flitwicks' desk. I made mine do the conga. I so have an O on this exam.

Tuesday, June 2, Lunch, Great Hall,

Another O for me. The written was again all memorization and then we had a identifying practical which even though I blocked out the plants voices so they couldn't shout the answer to me (which they like to do with the other students) I had no trouble with it.

Though once again I had to keep from laughing when Goyle mistook a plant for a weed and the Liliath Bloom shouted, "hey, I am NOT a weed you idiot." I actually knew it was Goyle too, I can now tell him and Crabbe apart. A fact that I'm very proud of.

Tuesday, June 2, Afternoon, Library,

THAT was an exam? Okay Professor Quirrel, if you say so. Thanks for the easy O.

Four more exams to go.

Wednesday, June 3, Lunch, Great Hall,

Our potions exam took place in one of the larger rooms in the dungeons to accommodate all the first years, but it was no less freaky then the other room. The written wasn't too bad and I managed to keep ingredient lists strait. The essay part took the longest and as long as Snape doesn't disagree with my opinions I should be okay. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm getting a E on that.

Then he had us make the Forgetfulness potion which is very complicated and the fumes confuse your brain Snape, hello. If that wasn't enough he made us do the entire thing by memory. Surprisedly the dungeons are still standing. I hope the Forgetfulness potion is supposed to be a pea soup green, if not, oops.

Wednesday, June 3, 11:30 P.M., Dorm Room,

Astronomy was pretty cool. We did plotting moon rotations and had to do drawings of the solar system with labels. Then for our practical we had to find and name the constellations for Professor Sinistra. Not bad for an exam.

Two more exams to go.

Thursday, June 4, 11:00 AM, courtyard.

Flying exam over and I'm pretty sure I got an O. One more exam to go. YES!

Thursday, June 4, Outside Professor Binns Classroom on Bench,

I'M DONE!!!

I'VE SURVIVED FINALS!!!!

What was everyone so freaked about? That wasn't so bad. I know I passed all of them too so LOOK OUT HOGWARTS I WILL BE BACK NEXT YEAR! MWAHAHAHA!

Note to self: stop eating candy when under stress.

I just realized another benefit of exams being over: NO POTIONS OR HISTORY OF MAGIC UNTIL SEPTEMBER!!! YES!!!!

Friday, June 5, Breakfast, Great Hall,

THE SORCERERS' STONE!

THAT'S what was in the third floor corridor. Okay, now I feel stupid. I mean, how many times did I read that Dumbledore worked on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel? Who is famous for the finding of what? The Sorcerer's Stone. Jeez, and I call myself a Ravenclaw. Who wouldn't want the Sorcerers Stone? You get immortality and riches all at once, pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

One thing I don't get is that they call it the Philosophers Stone here in England. It's another one of those annoying cultural things like calling cookie a biscuit and driving on the left side of the rode (won't tell you how long it took for me to get used to that).

Anyway, I woke up this morning and came down to the Great Hall to find people buzzing about how Harry Potter and his two friends saved the Sorcerer-excuse me, the PHILOSOPHERS stone from Lord Voldemort who has been living inside Professor Quirrels head. Okay, can I say gross? No wonder he stuttered.

Technically no one is supposed to know this but one of the portraits saw them take Potter, Granger, and Weasley to the infirmary and heard the whole story. Have I mentioned that the portraits gossip more then the students do?

So it was Quirrel who was after the stone all this time, who would've thought? Potter is still unconscious in the infirmary and Granger and Weasley are still being treated. Dumbledore has asked us not to bombard them with questions when they're released. Good luck with that request, Headmaster D.

Oliver Wood is the only one not celebrating. When Dumbledore said that Potter was unconscious he burst out loud, "WHAT?! WE HAVE A GAME TOMORROW! HE CAN'T BE UNCONSCIOUS!" he probably would have said more but McGonagall glared at him and he shut up. So who knows what's going to happen with the game tomorrow. Gryffindor doesn't have a reserve seeker so unless they find a player in less then twelve hours they're in trouble. Can you play Quidditch with only six players? Where's my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages???_

Late Night Friday, June 5, Dorm Room,

I'm way to tired to really talk about what happened at the meeting I had with Firenze. Ravenclaw had a end-of-exams party and I think I overdid it on the Butterbeers that someone sent out for. That stuff is really good, I had like five.

But long story short, Firenze is going to be teaching me how to use my Wild Magic for the next few years of school. He seems like an okay guy. He's a lot better then Bane who kind of sneered at me when I came into the clearing. Firenze said he's had bad experiences with humans in the past but that's no reason for him to take it out on me, I didn't do anything to him. Okay, I kind of mouthed off a bit but I couldn't help it. He kept arguing with Firenze like I wasn't standing right there and when I pointed out I was there and that maybe it was my decision on whether it was a good idea for me to learn magic he spoke to me in a very condescending attitude. It irritates me when adults act like you're not there as long as they pretend you aren't and that you don't have ears. I especially hate it when they act like you're too stupid to understand important stuff.

I understand that Bane doesn't trust humans, and I don't blame him. Humans really suck sometimes. If people acted more like animals who have the attitude of 'if you don't bother me, I won't bother you' then the world would probably be a lot more peaceful. But that's still no reason for Bane to treat me like a ignorant being who can't think for herself. I can think just fine for myself thank you; Ravenclaw, HELLO.

I have a feeling Bane and I are not going to be the best of friends.

After Firenze agreed to teach me he led me back to the grounds and told me he'd be in touch with me over the summer, when I asked him how he said "I'll find a way." Great, a cryptic teacher, that's just what I need. But it's better then trying to figure out this gift on my own, I guess. I just hope he doesn't give me homework because Fred and George told me that the work only increases with each year.

When I returned to Ravenclaw house the party was in full swing and I drank Butterbeer for the first time. I'd heard about it from Mandy and Owen but have never had it before. It's not alcoholic and is nicer tasting then Pumpkin Juice and tea (which I am so sick of). Not Diet Coke, but it works.

Saturday, June 6, Common Room,

RAVENCLAW WON!!!

Of course it was kind of handed to us because Potter was still unconscious in the infirmary and poor Fred had double duty as Beater and Seeker but we still won. Next year though the Quidditch cup will most likely go to Gryffindor because if Potter had played today, we would have lost.

But that's next year.

WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!

Monday, June 8, Dorm Room,

That so rocked!!!

Slytherin lost the House Cup!!!

True, Ravenclaw didn't win it either but WHO CARES!!! Besides, we have the Quidditch Cup. Plus, it was kind of sickening watching Malfoy gloat. He sure wasn't gloating by the end of the feast though.

After we all ate Dumbledore stood up and awarded last minute house points because of the Philosophers Stone deal (hey, I remembered to call it that for once). He gave fifty points to Hermione Granger for "use of cool logic in the face of fire", fifty points to Ron Weasley for "the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years", and sixty points to Harry Potter for "pure nerve and outstanding courage". Then he gave NEVILLE ten points for standing up to his friends! GO NEVILLE! Gryffindor beat Slytherin by ten points all thanks to Neville Longbottom. It's kind of satisfying, don't you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	12. Epilogue: JuneGoing Home

Epilogue: June-Going Home

Friday, June 12, Courtyard,

Nothings really been going on much. The excitement of the feast has worn off and for once there is no essay that I have to write. I did however get my grades and they are as follows:

Flying: exam-O, class-O

Potions: exam-E, class-A

Transfiguration: exam-E, class-E

Charms: exam-O, class-O

Herbology: exam-O, class-O

Astronomy: exam-E, class-O

DADA: exam-O, class-E

History of Magic: exam-E, class-E

Os and Es on all exams and only one A. Not bad. I would like to know why I got that E on my potions exam but considering that Snape has been in a bad mood ever since Slytherin lost the House Cup I think I'll leave him alone. He can't take points off anymore but he can still give detention.

I can't believe I'll be leaving in a week. Man, this year flew by fast.

Saturday, June 13, Great Hall,

BEST 10 MOMENTS OF THE YEAR

(compiled by Jubilee Johanson, with help from Mandy Brocklehurst, Hannah Abbot, and Owen Hollins)

MOMENT 1: When Gryffindor FINALLY took the House cup away from Slytherin after seven long years. Sorry Slytherins, better luck next year.

MOMENT 2: First quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor v.s. Slytherin. That was an amazing catch and one the most exciting games of the year.

MOMENT 3: When Fred and George Weasley put a color change potion in Malfoys' cup (how did they DO that) and caused him to turn into the colors red and gold for the Christmas holidays.

MOMENT 4: When exams were finally FINISHED!!!

MOMENT 5: When I managed to give Goyle a black eye in that fight at the beginning of the year. Not only did he finally get some punishment for being a bully but I gained a friend in the process.

-_Stop, Jubilee. I'm blushing._

-Shut up, Owen.

-_I love you too._

_-_Jerk. I take back what I said.

MOMENT 6: The first successful spell/charm/hex/jinx I did. I'm including all areas of magic because it was a great feeling knowing I'd done my first bit of magic.

MOMENT 7: Getting the Privacy Charm right. I told Snape about it after my exam and he just raised an eyebrow and said, "well, then perhaps you aren't as incompetent as I thought." What is it with him? Is he jerk or not? I wish he would make up his mind because I sure can't figure him out.

MOMENT 8: Getting Sorted. Mandy says this was a great moment but I don't know, I thought it was too nerve racking to be really memorable. I'm just thankful I didn't trip.

MOMENT 9: Completing my first potion successfully in class. WITHOUT Owens help.

MOMENT 10: First time flying. Flying class rocked!

-_It rocked for YOU. For some of us it was a nightmare._

-Come on, Mandy. You were not that bad. Anyone could've fallen off their broom.

_-I just happened to be the only first year to fall off and in front of Malfoy, of course._

-Who was a real jerk for laughing at you like that.

Monday, June 15, Great Hall,

So the seventh years had their graduation last night. I wasn't actually there but Owen, Mandy, Hannah, and I watched the after ceremony party near the lake from the owlery and munched on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans discussing what we probably be like when we graduated. Or what we want to be like.

Mandy says she plans on going into spell development which doesn't really surprise me because she's fascinated by the theory of magic and how it works (personally, it bores me to tears). Hannah isn't sure what she wants to do yet but she says she would like to be dating Justin Finch-Fletchley who is this Hufflepuff first year I've only spoken too a few times. When Owen heard this he said, "Hannah, PLEASE don't tell me who you have a crush on. Justin is my friend, I really don't want to know that he's cute." Hannah just sort of huffed at him and said, "well, fine then. What do YOU plan on doing after you graduate or plan on being like?"

That's when he surprised me and said he was thinking of becoming an Auror like his Dad was. Owen really doesn't talk about his father much but I figured it was because he didn't really remember him or, like me, he just doesn't like to think about the fact that one of his parents is dead and never coming back. Then he said that if that doesn't work out he'd like to write books on legends and history (interesting books).

As for me, I honestly don't know what I want to do. All I know is that I want it to be something that will let me be creative, travel, and lets me help people. At the beginning of the year I was dead set on being an artist (and I still haven't ruled the profession out) but now...I don't know. It's something I'll have to think about.

Tuesday, June 16, Afternoon, Common Room,

I cannot believe this.

They're giving us SUMMER HOMEWORK!!! Can they do that? McGonagall called all the first years over to her and gave us a parchment roll with a list of assignments from every teacher (except Madam Hooch) that we're expected to do over the summer and to hand in during our first class.

I told McGonagall that in America they didn't give kids summer homework and she looked at me and said, "well that's good for America."

Teachers suck.

Friday, June 19, Dorm Room,

Okay, how is it possible that I have more stuff then I did when coming here? I guess when you're in a place for nine months your belongings multiply. Good thing this trunk has a lot of room and a Feather Weight Charm on it.

I got an owl from Angela and she and the others are all going to be there to pick me up. She says everyone's missed me. I noticed she didn't mention Grandfather though. Big surprise there. I can't wait to see them, though. I just realized I haven't seen them since September. That's almost a whole year.

I wonder how Gerard and Giselle act now that they're a couple. Angela said in her letter that they act like hormonal teenagers but I can't really take her word for it because she says that about couples who walk down the street holding hands.

Saturday, June 20, Hogwarts Express,

I'm on my way home and have one page of this journal left to write in.

So no Hogwarts for about two months. No more chatting with my friends, going down to the lake to visit Aqua (who said she'll miss having me to talk too when I left), no more detentions with Filch...okay, that last part I won't miss but I will miss all the rest. Though with the summer homework thing I doubt I'll miss classes.

I'm with Owen, Hannah, and Mandy right now and we were joined a little while ago by Terry Boot and Padma Patil (who has been spending less and less time with Turpin lately). I learned Terry is also planning on trying out for the Quidditch team next year so here's to hoping the two of us get the two open spots!

Saturday, June 20, the Manor, Bedroom,

It's so weird to be home.

It's great seeing everyone again, though Angela was right about Gerard and Giselle. They can't take their hands off each other and talk all lovey dovey. I suspect that there'll be an engagement any day now.

Grandfather is not here, he had a business meeting in London and will be home tomorrow. I already miss being surrounded by magic. The manor is nice and everything, but so damn QUIET! Nothing ever happens here and I'm surrounded by adults.

I hope my friends make good on their promise to write to me because I think I might go insane if they don't. Especially considering I no longer have room in this journal and will need to get a new one for next year.

THE END OF VOLUME I


End file.
